Tricolore
by S Nuur
Summary: Cada uno a su manera, habían sido tres niños de ojos profundos, de largas miradas, de palabras importantes, más grandes que ellos mismos.
1. Capítulo 1

"_Suplica reposo a los dioses el hombre sorprendido en el ancho Egeo cuando siniestra nube ha velado la luna, y los astros, guías seguros, no brillan para los marinos. [...] ¿Por qué siendo tan corta la vida lanzamos tan lejos el pensamiento? ¿Quién, desterrándose de su patria, se huye a sí mismo? [...] Que el espíritu, contento con el presente, odie la inquietud de lo que ha de venir y endulce con tranquila sonrisa las amarguras de la vida: no hay nada absolutamente feliz"._

Horacio (Odas, II-XVI)

**Capítulo 1**

**1832**

–¿En qué piensas?

–En muchas cosas...

–Dime una.

Combeferre contempló como en trance cómo las hebras oscuras de su cabello se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Estaba pensando en Jean Prouvaire pero no quería decírselo. También pensaba en un silencio inesperado de un segundo o menos, en dos palabras como el pulso de casi veinte años... y en la mariposa verde.

**1831**

Al principio, pensó que era una hoja depositada por la brisa en los cabellos de su amigo dormido. Sólo cuando movió la mano notó la inconfundible oscilación de las alas y se detuvo a medio gesto. Era un ejemplar pequeño de _callophrys rubi_ de un color tan parecido al de la hierba que, de haber ido a posarse allí, Combeferre no la hubiese distinguido.

Recordaba que había estado leyendo y que llevaba su cuaderno en un bolsillo de la levita que yacía abandonada sobre la hierba, que lo alcanzó y que se puso a dibujar la mariposa en una página en blanco.

Hacía calor para la levita. Courfeyrac tenía la suya enrollada debajo del cuello y descansaba la cabeza parte en ella y parte en su regazo. Dormía apaciblemente en la más indecente de las despreocupaciones, en mangas de camisa que se había arremangado hasta los codos, con la corbata deshecha y el chaleco desabotonado. Combeferre no estaba mucho más presentable, pero el tejo centenario a cuya sombra se habían sentado estaba en el extremo más alejado del jardín y allí nadie los iba a seguir para fruncir el ceño.

Tenía aquel lugar algo que les recordaba a su infancia. Aquel árbol lo habrían escalado cien veces y entre los tres, se habrían caído otras tantas. Enjolras era el que había subido más alto, hasta las ramas ya demasiado delgadas y demasiado frágiles a las que ellos dos no se habían atrevido a seguirlo. Una vez, lo atacó una urraca para defender su nido; otra, se bajó del árbol con una enorme araña lobo subida al hombro, como el loro feo y particularmente tímido de un pirata de mala literatura. Combeferre la metió en un frasco pero Courfeyrac se la robó con idea de echársela a sus hermanas o a las criadas, y al final le picó a él. Courfeyrac no había nacido para hacer el mal: cada vez que lo intentaba, sus planes se volvían contra él.

»–Valentine de Flesselles va a dar una fiesta –les había dicho a escasos dos días de dejar París–. ¿Os acordáis de ella? Sigue siendo una bruja, pero sabe cómo organizar una fiesta. ¿Cuánto hace que no asistís una fiesta al estilo sure...? ¿Cuánto hace que no asistís a una fiesta? Por Dios, vosotros dos...

Pareció recordar cuando ya había lanzado el anzuelo que aquel no era el cebo apropiado para pescar según qué peces, así que cambió de estrategia.

»–Vamos, dos semanas... Una semana. ¿Ni siquiera una semana? ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar _mis amigos_? Los verdaderos amigos no dejan que sus amigos se mueran de aburrimiento. –Lo dijo muy afectado aunque fuera una descarada y flagrante mentira. Courfeyrac no se aburría nunca; no sabía cómo.

Lo mismo se repetía cada año desde que los tres vivían en París. Courfeyrac tenía por costumbre pasar los veranos en la casa de su familia en Marsella. Adoraba el sol, a su numerosísima familia y a las alegres muchachas sureñas (que no lo adoraban menos a él) pero sin sus dos amigos, Marsella ya no lo seducía igual que antes. Así que cada año trataba de arrastrarlos con él como fuera.

Con Enjolras fracasó siempre: no era que él no encontrara atractiva la idea de pasar una temporada en el sur, pero no estaba en los mejores términos con su padre y no había excusa posible para no visitarlo si aceptaba la invitación de Courfeyrac. Por otra parte, el calor poseía la cualidad de despertar los ánimos aletargados de la capital. En el verano de 1830 nadie se fue a casa, y Combeferre no pudo engañarse diciéndose que aquello no pesó en su decisión cuando, aquel verano, se dejó convencer por los malos argumentos de Courfeyrac y se excusó del hospicio dos semanas.

Aquella tarde, con el olor salobre del mar y el dulce de las madreselvas mezclándose en el viento que olía a tormenta, con los rayos del sol colgando de las ramas y pintando la hierba de parches cambiantes de luz dorada, Combeferre lamentó un poco que aquellas dos semanas no fueran tres.

–Mmphg.. –se quejó Courfeyrac. Combeferre había dejado de acariciarle el cabello y se había despertado al echar en falta sus atenciones.

–No te muevas –le susurró Combeferre, y siguió trazando el complejo patrón de las alas con un lápiz que ya casi no era digno del nombre. Courfeyrac se había ofrecido a "despilfarrar" cinco sueldos en comprarle uno nuevo.

–¿Por qué? –murmuró su amigo con la voz somnolienta, envolviéndose en la deliciosa pereza como el que tira de las sábanas cualquier mañana de domingo. Un segundo después abrió los ojos de par en par––. ¡Por qué! ¿Qué pasa?

Se incorporó de golpe presa de esa clase de terror primario que se tiene a lo desconocido... y a las arañas lobo... hasta que vio como la pequeña mariposa verde se iba volando.

Combeferre la vio alejarse tristemente. Courfeyrac, que lo estaba mirando entre consternado y resentido, recobró como pudo la compostura y se peinó con los dedos tratando de enmendar el desastre que le había sobrevenido a su pelo. A estas alturas, él todavía juraba que era todo tan natural como el resto de su innegable encanto, pero Combeferre sabía que se lo rizaba.

–¿Éste también es de mi padre? –preguntó Courfeyrac. Había encontrado el libro que había resbalado del regazo de Combeferre, y lo abrió al azar recostándose contra el tronco del árbol. No habría leído ni tres líneas cuando empezó a bostezar.

–Hum.

–¿Desde cuándo le interesa la astronomía?

–Tiene un telescopio en la biblioteca.

–¿Ah, sí?

–¿No lo has visto?

–No te muevas.

Combeferre se apretó contra el tronco cuando Courfeyrac casi se le echó encima.

–¿Qué...?

–¡Shht!

Combeferre trató de ver qué hacía pero él se había incorporado sobre una rodilla y todo lo que veía ahora era su pecho y el patrón de flores de su chaleco. Él se inmovilizó un momento, hizo de pronto un movimiento brusco y después se sentó alegremente sobre los talones. Tenía una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y las manos ahuecadas una sobre otra. Cuando separó los dedos, Combeferre vio que la mariposa estaba enjaulada entre ellos.

–Ten cuidado.

–Date prisa, o se escapará –lo apremió él, y Combeferre obedeció.

Nubes veloces color ceniza quebraban el inmenso cielo que se extendía sobre el mar. Las sombras que arrojaban eran monstruos marinos navegando como flechas bajo las aguas.

-¿Eso hacíais anoche? ¿Mirar... –Courfeyrac bajó los ojos hacia el libro abandonado_– "Nebulosas y Cúmulos de Estrellas que se observan entre las estrellas fijas de..."_? ¡Jesús! Alguien pudo haberle dicho a ese hombre lo intimidante que resulta un título tan largo.

Combeferre sonrió sin mirarlo mientras trazaba delicadamente la forma de la trompa en espiral.

–Es un hombre muy interesante.

–¿Charles Messier?

–Tu padre.

–Qué bien os entendéis –gruñó su amigo fingiendo el sarcasmo sólo a medias–. Él piensa lo mismo de ti. –Y añadió como si lo acabara de decidir–: Estoy celoso.

–No hablas en serio.

–Yo siempre hablo en serio.

–Tu padre siempre ha sentido debilidad por ti; lo sabe todo el mundo.

–Estoy celoso _de él._ Desde que llegamos, has pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo.

Combeferre no pudo evitar que la sonrisa que había aflorado a sus ojos le alcanzara los labios. No le preocupaba el ceño fruncido del otro joven. Courfeyrac era voluble como son todos los gatos: ahora bufaba y ronroneaba al rato, presumía siempre y siempre encontraba en qué entretenerse.

Le mostró el modelo cuando estuvo acabado. Él sonrió y separó las manos, y la mariposa batió sus alas tentativamente hasta que, con una súbita ráfaga de viento que arrastraba las últimas hojas ocres del otoño, levantó el vuelo y se elevó hacia el cielo trazando espirales.

El cielo se estaba cubriendo rápidamente de las nubes que venían del mar, que se extendía sombrío hacia un horizonte difuso donde, de pronto, estalló plateado el primer relámpago. Varios segundos después les llegó el retumbar lejano del trueno y de sus ecos rebotando en la bahía.

Combeferre recogió previsoramente el libro prestado y el cuaderno y los envolvió en su levita.

–Escribe a París. Quédate más tiempo –oyó que su amigo le decía.

–Ya sabes que no puedo.

Courfeyrac había empezado a arreglarse la corbata pero no le importó dejarla a medias para ayudarle con la suya. Empezó por deshacerla del todo. Un momento después, la seda gris se doblegaba mansamente a la voluntad de sus dedos, que poseían la destreza magistral que sólo se da en la conjunción de la incansable práctica y el genuino talento.

Para cuando acabó, como no hay que dar prisa al verdadero arte, ya había empezado a llover. Courfeyrac se quedó mirando el cielo a través de las ramas y unas cuantas gotas le mojaron las mejillas.

–¿Por qué habrán tenido que pavimentar la carretera? –se quejó amargamente.

»–¡Por fin han pavimentado la carretera! –había dicho encantado hacía dos semanas escasas después de un viaje insólitamente cómodo.

Combeferre sonrió ante su imposible fatuidad. Combeferre era un alma amable y sonreía con frecuencia. Sus sonrisas solían ser graves y a menudo silenciosas, pero poseían la franqueza de su mirada y la misma serenidad de su voz.

–Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Courfeyrac lo miró entonces. Ya se había ocultado el sol pero sus ojos verdes brillaban todavía: no necesitaban más luz que la suya propia.

No hubo ni un sobresalto, ni un latido de más ni de menos, ningún aliento contenido. El beso llegó más o menos igual que la tormenta: avisando desde lejos. En cambio, no tuvo nada de tempestuoso. Fue el mero encuentro de unos labios con otros: suave primero, suave y cálido; suave, cálido, húmedo... Sus dedos deshicieron entre sus rizos las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Courfeyrac besaba igual que sonreía: abiertamente; generosamente; caprichosamente a veces. Courfeyrac era capaz de besar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Combeferre lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que lo había besado.

**1832**

_"Vous rappelez–vous notre douce vie,_

_Lorsque nous etions si jeunes tous deux,_

_Et que nous n'avions au coeur d'autre envie_

_Que d'etre bien mis et d'etre amoureux ?"_

No hacía ni seis horas, Jean Prouvaire le había estrechado la mano en silencio mientras el polvo de la calle desempedrada se bebía la sangre de un hombre: el que Enjolras había ejecutado.

Combeferre había sentido su sobresalto cuando sonó el tiro, pero él no había apartado la mirada. Cuando sus manos se apretaron aun más ante aquella visión terrible y temible, no pudo decir si el pulso acelerado que notaba era el de él o el suyo propio. Los dedos de Jean Prouvaire eran esbeltos y largos y su mano, tremendamente suave, sin una aspereza ni el rastro de un callo. Aquellos dedos manchados de tinta no estaban hechos para sostener un mosquete; las manos de ningún hombre deberían servir para eso.

»–Nosotros participaremos de tu suerte –le había dicho a Enjolras.

Combeferre nunca había sido un hombre supersticioso pero se había descubierto pensando, en esa especie de extraño duermevela de la mente cuando se la deja vagar libremente, que desearía haberle soltado la mano a Jean Prouvaire antes de decir aquello.

»–En el porvenir nadie será asesino; la tierra resplandecerá y el género humano amará.

Jean Prouvaire había sido un profeta de ese porvenir. El presente lo había matado; el presente, y la necesidad llamada fatalidad, y la Guardia Nacional constituida en tribunal, en consejo de guerra y en pelotón de fusilamiento, todo en cinco minutos. Otros cinco, quizá menos, hubieran bastado para salvarle la vida. ¿Habría mirado alguno de aquellos hombres, aunque fuera uno sólo, los tiernos ojos de su poeta y errado el tiro a propósito?

–¿Qué huele tan mal?

Combeferre negó con la cabeza como si no lo supiera o como si quisiera quitarle importancia.

–¿Os duele? –le dijo al hombre a cuyo lado había permanecido los últimos quince o veinte minutos: un arenero ennegrecido que yacía sobre la litera forrada de haces de paja y colchones que habían arrastrado hasta la cocina transformada apresuradamente en hospital de campaña. Cinco hombres en total yacían allí heridos de gravedad, guardias municipales dos de ellos.

–En peores me he visto –mintió el obrero. Tendría cuarenta años y coraje, cuánto coraje; tendría cuarenta años y aparentaba cincuenta bajo aquella piel curtida por el sol y la intemperie.

–Os daría láudano, pero no tenemos.

–Qué desperdicio sería eso.

–Os traeré aguardiente si puedo.

–Otro desperdicio, pero a eso no diré que no –dijo el obrero usando su mueca de dolor para componer una sonrisa–. ¿Qué años tienes, joven? –le preguntó tuteándolo con naturalidad. Intentó llevarse de nuevo una mano al vientre pero Combeferre lo detuvo con gentileza.

–Veintiséis.

–¿Y ya eres médico?

–Aun no.

–Ah, bueno. Mejor, porque entonces no te podría pagar.

Combeferre no pudo por menos que devolverle esta vez la sonrisa.

–Yo tenía un hermano de tu edad –le contó aquel hombre–. Veinticinco años tenía, pero en marzo se murió. El cólera. Fue de los primeros, el pobre diablo.

–Lamento oír eso.

–Yo, no. Para mí que algo se traía con mi mujer. Es lo que pasa por tener una mujer joven y bonita... y malos hermanos de veinticinco años. –Cerró los ojos y añadió tristemente en occitano–: Ay, mal hermano, diablo, Judas, en el Infierno nos veremos dentro de un rato.

–¿Por qué en el Infierno?

El arenero lo miró entonces alzando el rostro que le palidecía por momentos.

–Ah, sabía yo que algo tenías de sureño, sí. El acento... y la nariz. ¿De dónde eres?

–Nací en Marsella.

–Yo en Allauch. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Combeferre.

–Yo... –El hombre tuvo que detenerse y apretar los dientes hasta que el espasmo remitió–. Yo me llamo Gaspar.

Combeferre sintió cómo otro grano de arena, insignificante y diminuto, caía estrepitosamente sobre la montaña que ya tenía en el corazón. Pesaba. Aquel hombre, que lo llamaba joven, se hubiera reído de él, pero pesaban sus veintiséis años. Los años, como las frutas maduras, caen todos a la vez. Se diría que no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido joven, pero lo cierto era que lo recordaba demasiado bien: eran las ocho de la mañana, en París ya empezaba a hacer frío y su portera le preguntó si quería café.

–Étienne –dijo. Nada había cambiado en su rostro pero su mirada se había suavizado lentamente en sus ojos.

–¿Y no sabes que hay un infierno para los amotinados, Étienne?

¿Era eso lo que eran? ¿Sería así como los parisienses conocerían a sus amigos caídos, Jean Prouvaire y Bahorel, y al arenero llamado Gaspar cuando muriera? Habían recorrido los mercados a vivo grito de _"¡Insurrección!" _mientras las barricadas surgían de la tierra. Incluso desde el interior de la taberna se podían oír los tañidos de la campana de _Saint-Merry_ tocando a rebato. Todavía era pronto para decir quiénes serían mañana.

–¿Qué hora es, Étienne?

–Son las cuatro –dijo él sin mirar el reloj.

–He oído que a las seis se nos va a unir un regimiento.

–Yo he oído lo mismo.

Gaspar se quedó mirando al techo ennegrecido por los fogones de la cocina. Allí solían cocinarse carpas a la mantequilla.

»–En esa ilustre cocina, los pescados entraban fríos y salían calientes; nosotros haremos al revés –había dicho Bossuet, aunque se había cuidado de hacerlo lejos de la cocina en cuestión.

Había hecho reír a unos cuantos con su caustico humor. Sí, aun se reía en aquella balsa que se mantenía a flote sin saber si navegaba hacia la bulliciosa orilla o hacia el naufragio y las entrañas de la oscuridad. Si el buen humor reinaba todavía se lo debían sobre todo a Bossuet y a Courfeyrac, y también al pequeño Gavroche, que contra viento y marea conservaban la presencia de ánimo y así, la insuflaban a los demás.

–Étienne –murmuró Gaspar, y sonrió cerrando los ojos–, ya sé qué es esa peste.

Combeferre le apretó otra vez el brazo sin decir nada.

–Qué joven más delicado: no me lo has querido decir. Y qué dos hermanos, ¿eh? Muertos ahogados en su propia pestilencia. Si nuestra pobre madre nos viera... Anda, vete ya. Tendrás mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí sin respirar.

Pero Combeferre no se fue. Aquello era poca cosa en comparación con lo que había visto en Necker y en las mismas calles. Hacía ya cuatro meses que el cólera recorría la ciudad de París. La enfermedad se había ensañado con los arrabales (como todo, como siempre), pero se había detenido también en las casas revestidas de mármoles con columnas en las puertas. Había entrado en la casa del hermano de veinticinco años de un humilde arenero, y en la de un viejo de sesenta y dos llamado Lamarque. Ahora los dos eran iguales, y allí estaban ellos.

–¡Vete, hombre, te digo! –insistió Gaspar al ver que no se iba–. Ve a ver si ésos se han muerto ya. Ve a buscar el aguardiente que me has prometido. Déjame solo un rato... Quiero ponerme en paz con Dios.

Cuando Combeferre salió de la cocina, no supo a dónde dirigirse. Encontró la sala baja desierta salvo por el espía que estaba atado al poste. Cuando cruzaron las miradas, aquel hombre lo miró como a un insecto y después, con aquella dignidad férrea que tenía en el rostro, lo ignoró como si alguien ya lo hubiese aplastado bajo la bota.

Sobre la misma mesa que se había reservado para las hilas estaban sus dos pistolas cargadas. El joven se desató el mandil, se limpió las manos lo mejor que pudo y lo cambió por las armas. Después salió fuera, no más lejos del vano de la puerta, y desde allí observó la barricada. La habían reforzado y elevado por lo menos dos pies más, y a los muertos se los habían llevado no sabía a dónde. El aire olía a pólvora y a lluvia.

Estaba lloviendo otra vez.

Feuilly, sentado bajo el alero de la taberna, encima de los adoquines que habían amontonado contra la fachada, se entretenía en grabar algo en las piedras de la pared. Su rostro estaba serio pero no más que de costumbre: era un muchacho serio de opiniones serias. Courfeyrac, Joly y Bossuet se habían refugiado junto a varios estudiantes al abrigo de la barricada; Bossuet se había dormido en el hombro de Joly mientras los demás hablaban en voz baja. Enjolras estaba sentado en la almena que se había reservado y contemplaba las tinieblas con ojos sombríos.

Combeferre subió hasta donde él estaba y, sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado. Allí estuvieron los dos mucho rato, sumidos en un silencio que sólo era tal porque no precisaba de palabras.

–¿Quién habrá a _Saint-Merry_? –murmuró Enjolras en un momento cualquiera. Era difícil saber si se lo preguntaba a él o a la noche y a las piedras. Combeferre, que no lo sabía, prestó atención a la campana que se lamentaba en las tinieblas.

–Algún valiente –dijo, y vio que la mirada grave de Enjolras volvía a perderse en la nada profunda que los rodeaba.

Combeferre le dijo que descansara, que lo relevaría en su puesto, pero él se negó.

–Henri ha preguntado antes por ti –le dijo-. Vete con él; procura que duerma.

Combeferre no pensó en insistir. Se habían cogido de la mano, pero la mano de Enjolras no estaba menos helada ahora que antes. Le dio un suave apretón antes de soltarlo, y lo dejó.

Courfeyrac lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Tan pronto como Combeferre se hubo acomodado a su lado, él se recostó y descansó la cabeza en su regazo. Suspiró entonces como si acabaran de depositarlo en la cama de un rey. Pero apenas hubo cerrado los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se quedó mirando la calle y lo que quedaba del empedrado. Combeferre enterró los dedos en el húmedo desorden de sus rizos y se los acarició con ternura. Era un gesto aprendido en el que casi no pensó; sólo _casi._ Courfeyrac entornó un poco los párpados bajo el efecto sedante de las caricias pero el fuego verde de sus ojos no se aplacó.

–¿En qué piensas?

–En muchas cosas... –le respondió Combeferre. La pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido como suele suceder con esa pregunta, pero evitó a tiempo el compulsivo gesto de ajustarse las gafas al puente de la nariz.

–Dime una.

Combeferre no se lo dijo.


	2. Capítulo 2

No fue ésa la primera vez que se besaron. Sin embargo, aquella vez durante el verano de 1831 algo tuvo de diferente. Lo supieron en seguida pero se trataba de ellos dos y por eso, no importaba.

La primera vez tampoco importó. En realidad, nada había importado nunca.

**Capítulo 2**

**1821**

La primera vez eran muy jóvenes, casi unos niños. También eran imprudentes y estúpidos; sobre todo Courfeyrac.

Monsieur Lefebvre solía recordárselo a golpe de vara.

El profesor Lafebvre era una de esas mentes brillantes que han acabado irremediablemente sepultadas bajo las piedras de los años y de la juventud imposible. La pasión por lo que hacía y lo que sabía había brillado en él muy brevemente. Para cuando Courfeyrac había caído en sus manos (y él en sus garras), ya era un hombre mayor, calvo como la luna, ultrarrealista convencido de color verdoso, que padecía de una pronunciada cojera sobre cuyo origen a los chicos les gustaba especular. Lo único que había mejorado en él con el paso de años era su manejo de la vara.

Aquel era el único sonido que se oía, a intervalos demasiado cortos, en el aula desierta. En invierno atardecía temprano y la luz era roja tras las altas ventanas de cristales cuartelados, cuyos travesaños arrojaban sombras largas sobre los pupitres vacíos, perfectamente alineados.

Con cada golpe, Courfeyrac entornaba los ojos llorosos y se encogía un poco sobre sí mismo pero, apenas remitía lo peor, le volvía la sonrisa a las comisuras de los labios. Ya se ha dicho antes que era imprudente y estúpido pero no tanto como para no saber que aquel hombre no iba a parar hasta borrársela de la cara. Aun así, mantuvo las manos extendidas al frente, firmes y furiosamente rojas, y no las bajó ni una sola vez. Poseía la clase de coraje desafiante que no se quiebra a base de golpes porque se alimenta precisamente de ellos.

Combeferre había contado veintisiete cuando se apartó de la puerta abierta y se recostó en la pared del corredor en penumbra. Desde allí siguió contando, pero sin mirar.

•••

–Cuarenta y dos –presumió Courfeyrac más tarde cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en su litera. Tenía extendidas las manos igual que antes pero, esta vez, era Combeferre quien se ocupaba de ellas.

En realidad habían sido cuarenta y cuatro, pero Combeferre no se lo dijo. Advirtió claramente la tensión en las cejas del otro muchacho cuando le hizo cerrar una mano sobre la gasa empapada en aceite de almendras pero como antes, su amigo se negó obstinadamente a quejarse. Suspiró. No sabía si quería saberlo pero...

–¿Qué has hecho, Henri?

–Un chiste malo.

Combeferre arqueó una ceja sin mirarlo.

–Varios... chistes malos.

–Claro.

–¿Quieres saber sobre qué?

–No.

–Eran sobre nudos.

–Acabo de decir...

–Lafebvre dijo que el _L´Orient_ podía alcanzar los diez nudos. Yo dije que eso era _cojo_nudo.

Combeferre cerró los ojos como si aquello le hubiera dolido.

–Es Lafebvre, ya sabes: melenudo, cornudo... –Lo detestaba.

–Henri, eso es cruel.

–Si no le gustaba la crueldad, que no la hubiera inventado.

–E infantil.

–¿Sí? Entonces, ¿de qué te ríes?

–No me he reído.

–Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Combeferre negó con la cabeza y trató de endurecer su rostro mientras comenzaba a vendarle cuidadosamente la mano derecha.

–No ha estado bien. Pero reconozco que el castigo ha sido...

–¿Injusto?

–Desproporcionado.

–¿Rebelándote contra la autoridad, _quasi–autoridad_?

–Expresando una opinión.

–¿Y no es lo mismo?

–A veces.

Courfeyrac se quedó un rato en silencio mientras él comenzaba con la otra mano.

Combeferre tenía a su cargo a los ocho muchachos de aquel dormitorio y era raro el día que no tenía que ocuparse de manos en carne viva, narices sangrando, labios rotos e incluso de primeras borracheras en mitad de la madrugada después de que alguno lograra asaltar con éxito la bodega o se escapara a la ciudad. Pero, de todos ellos, Courfeyrac era el único que le mostraba aquella absoluta confianza: cuarenta y cuatro golpes de vara y ni la menor rigidez en sus brazos o en sus manos, que yacían laxas entre las suyas a pesar de que no siempre conseguía no hacerle daño. La mayoría del tiempo, Courfeyrac ni siquiera miraba lo que hacía.

–Étienne... –murmuró de pronto como pensativo– Si yo hiciera algo que estuviera prohibido, ¿me denunciarías?

–Es mi responsabilidad.

–Sí, pero ¿me denunciarías?

Combeferre levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos. Algo que vio le dijo que desconfiara.

–Depende.

Así que era como lanzar una moneda al aire: una apuesta del cincuenta por ciento. A Courfeyrac debió parecerle suficiente porque la lanzó: se movió sobre la cama y se le acercó mucho; demasiado.

–¿Qué haces?

–Te voy a dar un beso –lo informó él muy tranquilo.

–¿Qu...?

Courfeyrac lo hizo: lo besó de verdad y directamente en los labios, sin tentativas ni timidez, aunque fue tan rápido que para cuando Combeferre pudo reaccionar, ya se había acabado.

–Si se lo dices a alguien, diré que has sido tú –le advirtió Courfeyrac. No es apostar si sabes que vas a ganar–. Y como eres el mayor, me creerán.

La mandíbula de Combeferre cayó hasta el suelo. No podía hablar en serio. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Courfeyrac, que con toda naturalidad le había tendido la mano para que terminara, la retiró al ver lo rígido que él estaba y lo miró un poco descorazonado.

–¿No te ha gustado?

–No, no... Es decir, sí... ¡No! No es... ¿Qué?

Courfeyrac _sonrió._ Si el diablo naciera en la tierra y caminara entre los hombres, escogería para sí mismo aquella sonrisa.

–¿Quieres probar otra vez?

Courfeyrac besaba igual que sonreía: con los labios... y con los dientes. Eran entonces jóvenes y estúpidos, y las cosas se les fueron de las manos.

Literalmente.

Courfeyrac tenía sus manos vendadas y doloridas. Courfeyrac... había oído campanas en alguna parte y tenía imaginación, curiosidad científica y curiosidad felina. También poseía una generosidad aprendida, un talento natural, unos labios suaves y llenos, una boca cálida... Jesucristo... Combeferre casi se desmayó.

•••

Más tarde aquella noche, durante la cena, pensó que se iba a morir; no, pensó que quería. No era capaz de levantar la vista de su plato. Le parecía que, si lo hacía, iba a encontrarse a todo el mundo mirándolo fijamente, como si tuviera escrito en la cara lo que habían hecho. De hecho, lo tenía: le ardían las mejillas y estaba rojo hasta las orejas; parecía un tomate con escarlatina severa.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otro, antes de que sirvieran la sopa algún tutor lo habría visto desde el otro extremo del comedor y hubiera salido de allí de una oreja declarado culpable; culpable de qué, ya lo averiguarían después. Pero se trataba de él: el sensato y responsable Combeferre, el chico tan "maduro para su edad" y nadie se dio cuenta. Combeferre aprendió aquel día una cosa... es decir, _otra_ cosa: las personas sólo ven lo que esperan ver.

Una sola vez aquella noche se atrevió a mirar en la dirección de Courfeyrac. Lo vio riéndose sentado a la mesa de los chicos de su edad, que estaba al otro lado de la sala. Estaba alegre, casi risueño y absolutamente tranquilo. Le había dicho que ya había hecho aquellas cosas antes pero estaba mintiendo. Cuando sus ojos verdes se alzaron directamente hacia él, Combeferre apartó la mirada e inmediatamente supo que él estaba sonriendo. Se comportaba como un crío. _Era _un crío. ¿Pero en qué había estado pensando? Se suponía que era responsable de él; se suponía que él debía evitar que pasaran _esa _clase de cosas. Si los llegan a descubrir...

Pero, en realidad, Combeferre no era ni dos años mayor que él. Y en realidad, sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando. Para sentirse tan culpable, durmió aquella noche más profundamente que en toda su vida.

Nunca volvieron a hablar de ello y durante muchos años, no pasó nada más. Aquello había sido irrelevante, un arrebato adolescente mezcla de urgencia y curiosidad insatisfechas, cosas que pasan. Nada tenía que cambiar entre ellos. Y nada cambió.

El muchacho de los rizos rubios que se sentaba entonces al lado de Courfeyrac solía comer poco, despacio y en silencio, participando poco o nada de las conversaciones insustanciales de los otros chicos, aunque los escuchaba y de vez en cuando, miraba a Courfeyrac y sonreía.

Y pensar que los había conocido intentando separarlos. La vida tiene sus ironías.

**1813**

Al principio, Courfeyrac no se estaba burlando de él: es que realmente lo había tomado por una niña. Enjolras intentó explicarle que no lo era. Cuando no funcionó y se agotó la vía diplomática, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Courfeyrac decidió en ese momento que sí, que debía ser un niño... pero sólo porque a él le habían enseñado que estaba mal pegar a las mujeres.

Un minuto después estaban rodando por el suelo en medio de un círculo de agudos vítores sanguinarios. Compartieron el honor de batir una marca histórica: la de los dos castigados más precoces del liceo. Los dos prometían: llevaban allí menos de media hora.

Combeferre fue la víctima inocente de todas las guerras: compartió su infausta suerte pero no la gloria. Había intentado separarlos y se había llevado un codazo perdido (nunca supo de cuál de los dos). Cuando el tutor intervino, contó tres narices sangrando y las mandó a las tres, y a los tres "zopencos" a las que estaban pegadas, de cabeza al aula sin ventanas en la que estuvieron encerrados hasta la hora de acostarse.

Los dos pequeños estaban enfurruñados, protestaban y se lanzaban patadas el uno al otro pero eso no les impidió ir clamando todo el camino hasta su "prisión" que su compañero había sido acusado injustamente. Combeferre, que no quería hablarles porque eran unos mocosos y por su culpa estaba en un lío y le dolía la nariz, no fue capaz de ignorar su elevado sentido de la justicia y del deber. Enjolras le dijo que era un _"mártir"._ Courfeyrac le preguntó si él también pensaba que era una niña.

A Courfeyrac le pareció (_le pareció_) muy ocurrente rebautizar a Enjolras, que se llamaba de nombre Julien, como _Juliette_, pero apenas tuvo ocasión de llamarlo así porque todos debían interpelarse por el apellido. A los diez años, Enjolras decidió por su cuenta empezar a llamarlos por su nombre, pero sólo a ellos dos. Aquello dejó pensativo a Courfeyrac: estaba asombrado de la importancia de los nombres. Debió pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo porque, algunos años después, sacó sus propias conclusiones y dejó de firmar con su partícula.

Cada uno a su manera, habían sido tres niños de ojos profundos, de largas miradas, de palabras importantes, más grandes que ellos mismos.

**1821**

Se habían separado creyéndose ya hombres, pero eran niños todavía.

Enjolras fue el primero en marcharse. Acababa de cumplir catorce años.

Un día, un muchacho fue a buscar a Combeferre con recado de monsieur de Vigny, que era el director del liceo. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de los chicos que tenía a su cargo se encontró a Enjolras pegado a la pared, con el director a un lado y monsieur Lefebvre, el de la vara, al otro. El muchacho tenía la mejilla izquierda enrojecida y dos criados lo estaban poniendo todo patas arriba.

Combeferre recordaba muy bien la mirada que había en aquellos ojos tan azules: su arrojo casi insolente y la complicidad silenciosa que brillaba al fondo.

Por lo visto, una lectura sobre la _Declaración de los Derechos de Dios_ de Louis de Bonald le había inspirado una redacción despiadada e incendiaria contra la Iglesia y todos sus ministros. Había llegado a leerla en voz alta hasta la mitad antes de que monsieur Lefebvre se la arrancara de las manos para encontrarse con que, para colmo del horror, la había firmado nada menos que como _Antoine Organt_. Enjolras se había negado a retractarse "_puesto que la libre comunicación de los pensamientos y opiniones es uno de los más valiosos derechos del hombre"_ y así llegó a donde quería llegar desde el principio.

Pero en vez de detenerse ahí, y no contento con haber puesto en pie de guerra a toda la clase, el muchacho se había lanzado, en palabras de monsieur Lefebvre, "a escupir veneno revolucionario" sobre el derecho natural a la resistencia a la opresión hasta que el tutor, como no conseguía que se callara, perdió los nervios y lo abofeteó en pleno rostro.

La opresión de facto tuvo como resultado que Enjolras lo llamó _verdet _y le dijo que _"a los enemigos del pueblo no se les debe sino la muerte". _El viejo tutor todavía estaba pálido.

No encontraron ningún libro; por lo menos, ninguno que estuviera prohibido, pero a Enjolras lo interrogaron toda la tarde. Querían saber de dónde le venían aquellas ideas y, sospechando de la familia, mandaron carta a su padre, que culpó a su vez al liceo al que calificó de "nido de gorros rojos". Así reaccionaba el tercer estamento que quería escalar al primero.

Monsieur Enjolras se marchó aquella misma tarde llevándose a su hijo con él. Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo vieron desde la ventana; no los habían dejado despedirse.

Courfeyrac organizó al día siguiente un pequeño motín que acabó a golpe de vara y con otra carta en el correo, pero su padre dijo que eran "cosas de la edad" y aprovechó la visita para llevárselos a los dos a cenar. Los dejó beber vino, a Combeferre una copa de coñac y los enseñó a fumar en pipa.

En cuanto a Combeferre, se mantuvo firme cuando le preguntaron.

»–Se nos dijo que estábamos aquí para aprender a pensar. Pues bien, algunos lo han hecho.

En el fondo, estaba un poco resentido con Enjolras por no haber sido más templado, por haberse inmolado inútilmente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se había llevado la peor parte, pero ellos habían perdido un amigo. Sobre todo, le dolía ver a Courfeyrac tan triste.

Enjolras no volvió a ingresar en ningún liceo; estudió desde entonces en su casa con los tutores que su padre eligió para él. Resultó que monsieur Enjolras hizo sin saberlo alguna pésima elección y su hijo, preso político en su propia casa, leyó desde entonces lo que le dio la gana. El tutor en cuestión se trasladó años después a París y se convirtió en editor de otro brote del periódico _Le Père Duchesne_. Para cuando monsieur Enjolras se enteró y montó en cólera, su único hijo ya había volado del nido con alas de águila.

Durante mucho tiempo, ni Combeferre ni Courfeyrac lo volvieron a ver. De sus tres familias, sólo la de Courfeyrac hizo algunos intentos de concertar una visita, intentos que cayeron en el más cortés de los fracasos. Se escribieron cartas que Enjolras recibía abiertas o no recibía.

**1823**

No fue hasta dos años después que los tres se volvieron a ver.

El mismo día que moría Lazare Carnot y comenzaba la rebelión de los esclavos de Demerara, dos chicos escalaron el muro del jardín de una de las casas de La Joliette de Marsella y tiraron piedras a una ventana. Para entonces, Courfeyrac comenzaba a tener cierta experiencia en semejantes aventuras y no los descubrieron.

Cuando Enjolras les preguntó asombrado cómo habían entrado, le dijo Courfeyrac:

–_Juliette, "con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra"._

Enjolras estuvo a punto de cerrarle la ventana.

Le llevaron una copia del dichoso _Organt_ (les había llevado un año entero conseguirla) y otra de _Le Catéchisme des industriels, _que se acababa de editar. Enjolras no les dijo que ya lo había leído, aunque muchos años después se le escapó durante una charla en el café. Conservó siempre aquellos libros y a menudo tenía el _Organt_ en su mesa de noche, gastado por el uso y con las tapas cuidadosamente reparadas una y otra vez.

•••

Poco después les llegó el turno a ellos dos.

Se despidieron el mismo día que Combeferre se graduaba, en el dormitorio cuyas luces había apagado todas las noches, con un abrazo que quería durar para siempre.

–Mi hermano habla maravillas de Londres, así que debe ser un sitio horrible –le dijo Courfeyrac contra su hombro; sería alto, pero todavía tenía que crecer–. Me alegro. Así volverás antes.

Combeferre sonrió. Todavía lo tenía entre sus brazos y ya se sentía solo. Se preguntó, respirando su calor y su olor, si sería tan fácil sonreír cuando él ya no estuviera.

Resultó que no.

–Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Courfeyrac había intentado regalarle su reloj pero no podía aceptarlo. No lo encontró hasta que estuvo camino de Calais, cuando empezó a hacer frío y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

**1825**

Mil quinientas treinta y seis vueltas de aquel reloj después, Combeferre regresó a Francia. Pero no fue a Marsella sino directamente a París.

Para entonces, Courfeyrac estaba ya en Alejandría, donde su padre había trasladado temporalmente su residencia para gestionar en persona un negocio con el gobierno egipcio. En sus cartas se maravillaba de las mujeres; decía que eran las más bellas del mundo. Cambió de opinión en Túnez, en España, brevemente en Portugal y otra vez en Francia, concretamente en París.

Las cartas que Enjolras les había escrito, además de escasas, habían sido meras exposiciones de hechos enumerados con frialdad. Combeferre sabía que su corazón no estaba en aquellas palabras aunque, a veces, lograba decir entre líneas lo que no podía decirles libremente. Pero el afecto, como la inteligencia o el talento, también pasa hambre y, si bien no muere, se encoge y se seca si no se lo alimenta.

Por eso, le costó contener las lágrimas cuando, a falta de dos meses para dejar Londres, recibió aquella carta.

"_Estoy feliz, mi querido hermano"_ le decía Enjolras. Le escribía libre y sinceramente por primera vez en cuatro años.

La carta llevaba el sello de correos de un pueblo diminuto que sólo aparecía en el mapa porque estaba en la ruta de la diligencia, y que sólo por eso tenía oficina de correos. Se despedía diciendo:

"_Soy tu amigo y tu hermano. Julien"._ Sin apellido. _"P.D. No me es posible darte mis señas. Cuando vengas a París, hablaremos más. Cuento las horas. Se te abraza aquí"._

Era el año 1825. El duque de Artois acababa de ser coronado _rey de Francia por la gracia de Dios _yEnjolras no pudo soportar seguir viendo por la ventana cómo en la Francia de los lises se pisoteaba todo cuanto había brotado en 1789. Una mañana de martes había salido de su casa, había subido a la diligencia y se había ido a París. Iba a derribar el gobierno.

Combeferre llegó a París apenas tres semanas después, el tiempo que le llevó poner en dudoso orden sus asuntos en Londres y realizar el viaje. Cerca de ochocientas mil almas vivían en París en aquel tiempo; Combeferre no tenía idea de cómo haría para encontrar a su amigo sin tener siquiera una pista de dónde podría haber ido él, pero la cuestión se resolvió sola en cuanto puso pie en el estribo de la diligencia.

Era mediodía de un día gélido en París, aunque el cielo era de un azul limpio y brillante y lucía el sol. Enjolras llevaba un abrigo negro y la cabeza descubierta, y el cabello, mal recogido en la nuca, le caía en bucles rubísimos sobre los hombros. No había en toda la ajetreada estación de posta una mirada extraviada que no acabara naufragando irremediablemente en su presencia irreal. Su belleza robaba el aliento.

Combeferre no podía describir la alegría que sintió al verlo allí, ni olvidaría jamás cómo, nada más encontrarse, Enjolras se le echó a los brazos sin pronunciar una palabra. Combeferre sabía que su amigo solía sentirse cómodo en el contacto físico, que muchas veces era él mismo quien lo propiciaba, pero que no era propenso a aquellas efusiones bruscas y emotivas; ninguno de los dos lo era. Y aun así, mientras la vida de la estación ocurría frenéticamente a su alrededor, perdieron ambos la noción del tiempo en brazos del otro.

–¿Estás bien? –fue lo primero que Combeferre le dijo, y él sólo asintió contra su hombro.

Cuando se separaron, Combeferre lo sostuvo por los hombros para verlo bien, y supo que le había dicho la verdad. También supo que Enjolras se burlaba un poco de su preocupación con la mirada que le dirigía, pero sobre todo lo miraba con gratitud y con indescriptible afecto. Estaba un poco delgado, pero sólo algo más que de costumbre, y sus mejillas lucían rosadas y saludables contra la palidez de alabastro de su piel. París no lo había tratado mal y Combeferre, habiéndose figurado lo peor, respiró tranquilo por primera vez en semanas. Después de todo, parecía que sí eran ridículas sus preocupaciones.

Sólo que no lo eran.

Enjolras se había ido de Marsella con lo puesto, nada más que con el dinero para hacer el viaje y dos libros de los que no quiso separarse aunque fuera peligroso llevarlos encima. Por dejar, había dejado hasta el reloj. Como viajaba sin pasaporte, había abandonado la diligencia en la última posta y había entrado en París de madrugada como un criminal. Como no tenía a donde ir, buscó santuario en casa de su antiguo tutor.

–¿Te había dado su dirección? –le había preguntado Combeferre.

No se la había dado. No la sabía. Sabía que trabajaba en la redacción de un periódico que se publicaba ilegalmente, y nada más. Lo estuvo buscando durante cinco días, y durante cinco noches estuvo durmiendo al raso. Había visitado a un prendero donde no hizo muy buen negocio, y así se había podido comer el sombrero, la corbata y los guantes. Pedirle hospitalidad a aquel hombre era lo mismo que pedirle que se arriesgase a tener serios problemas con la ley, pues Enjolras no sólo se encontraba en París ilegalmente, sino que era también menor de edad. Enjolras era consciente de aquello lo mismo que de que no le quedaba más remedio. Su tutor, no obstante, lo había tenido siempre en gran estima y lo acogió en su casa de buen grado. De todas maneras, sus actividades sediciosas ya estaban bastante al margen de la legalidad; una falta más no se notaría.

Qué pensaba hacer el joven de no haberlo llegado a encontrar, Combeferre prefirió no preguntárselo; comprendía demasiado bien que su amigo no iba a dejar de ser impaciente e imprudente dijera él lo que dijera. Ahora estaban los dos juntos, con París y toda la vida por delante, y era tiempo de pensar en el futuro.

Combeferre visitó a sus padres, arreglaron el asunto de la renta y con eso se las arreglaron los dos un tiempo. Enjolras intentó ponerse a trabajar para mantenerse por su cuenta, pero los abogados, los notarios, los redactores y los banqueros le miraban el rostro y decían: "Tsk, muy joven", y los encargados y los capataces de obreros, mirándole las manos blancas y suaves: "Tsk, tsk, muy tiernas". El joven, de todas maneras, perseveró.

Siendo Enjolras todavía menor de edad, su padre podía llevárselo de vuelta a la fuerza si quería, pero no sin organizar un escándalo. Y de todas maneras, él volvería a marcharse en cuanto cumpliera los veintiuno. Comprendiendo que mal arreglo tenía ya la desavenencia, y mal arreglo la prole que había engendrado, monsieur Enjolras firmó su consentimiento y tan pronto como averiguó que Combeferre estaba en París, lo despachó a su dirección con dinero para los estudios y para los gastos, porque sería cosa de morirse de vergüenza que se supiera que su único hijo tenía que trabajar y que pasar hambre. Ese, al menos, creyó firmemente Enjolras que era el motivo de su generosidad y pensó en devolvérselo todo. Hubiera hecho pedazos el documento del permiso paterno en un arranque de indignación si Combeferre no se lo llega a impedir. Al final, se calmó y consideró las cosas desde el punto de vista práctico.

Junto con el dinero y los documentos, su padre le enviaba el reloj grabado con sus iniciales. En el anverso se leían estas palabras: _"__Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat"_. Tal era la costumbre.

**1832**

–¡Encomiéndate a Dios! ¡Te queda un minuto!

Jehan Prouvaire le cogió la mano. Se había hecho tal silencio que pensaron que se podía oír el mecanismo del reloj consumiendo aquel minuto...

–¡Perdón!

...excepto por los sollozos de aquel hombre.

**1827**

En la primavera de 1827 volvió Courfeyrac a su casa.

Hacía tiempo que venía diciéndole a su padre que no quería estudiar leyes. Tras muchas y largas y tediosas discusiones consintió a regañadientes, pero entonces empezó a poner objeciones a Aix, donde habían estudiado sus hermanos. Monsieur de Courfeyrac, que era un hombre inteligente y perspicaz, nunca supo que había mordido el queso malo. La culpa era toda suya por haberlo llevado a África, cuna del arte del regateo.

Courfeyrac escribió a París dos cartas pero nunca las echó al correo.

Un día gris que amenazaba lluvia, la señora Cordier, que era la portera de la finca, vino al cuarto de Combeferre.

–Hay abajo un cabriolé con maletas y un caballero que pregunta por usted –le dijo sin saber que el caballero en cuestión había subido detrás de ella sin esperar a que lo recibieran.

Así fue como Combeferre asistió en primera fila al impagable espectáculo de aquella humilde mujer entrada en años girándose para encontrarse frente a... sí, todo un caballero que, con el sombrero lleno de polvo pegado al pecho, le atrapó la mano para besársela y hasta alzó hacia ella los ojos mientras lo hacía. Le dio las gracias y le dijo alguna galantería sobre su nariz, que Combeferre nunca había notado que era muy delicada y graciosa.

La portera todavía estaba clavada al suelo, ruborizada como una muchachuela cuando el joven la rodeó, cerró de un portazo y se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo...

...y a su boca.

Entre el instante de conmoción seguida de más conmoción y el momento en que estuvieron frente contra frente, respirando con dificultad y sonriendo más bien como idiotas debió pasar algo importante, pero a Combeferre le costaba pensar. Sabía por lo menos una cosa: que a los catorce años Courfeyrac no había besado así, que para dejarlo sin aliento y mareado había necesitado bastante más que eso.

–Llevas gafas –le dijo él sonriendo contra sus labios y sin desenredar los dedos de su pelo, y con la otra mano se las enderezó sobre el puente de la nariz–. Me gustan. ¿Me has echado de menos, como prometiste?

–Mucho.

_¿Tanto?_

Combeferre no podía creer que lo que sentía en el pecho fuera su corazón. Si lo era, seguro que él podía sentirlo también. No le importó. No se habían visto en cuatro años pero no había hielo que romper... o él lo había fundido todo en un instante.

Courfeyrac había sido guapo incluso en su adolescencia, que tan cruelmente se ensaña con la mayoría de los chicos a esas edades. Pero, por apuesto que hubiera sido, su belleza juvenil palidecía ahora en comparación con la del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. A diferencia de la belleza de Enjolras, que poseía esa cualidad etérea y más divina que humana, el suyo era un encanto terrenal, viril y muy real, uno que no daba miedo tocar con los dedos por si se desvanecía o quemaba. Courfeyrac daba calor, pero uno distinto; se había traído el sol de Alejandría en la piel pero la calidez que irradiaba era sólo suya.

–¿Cómo está nuestro _Terror_? –quiso saber él– ¿Sigue pareciendo una chica? Llévame a verlo enseguida. Os invito a los dos a almorzar. A... _tsss_... algún sitio donde permitan entrar así –añadió pasando los dedos por su fina barba rubia de varios días–. ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un romántico?

Él todavía traía encima el polvo del camino pero sus mejillas lucían suaves y frescas y sus rizos, perfectamente... sospechosamente...

–Henri... ¿te has rizado el pelo?

–¿Qué? ¡No!

El joven se instaló con él por algo más de una semana, hasta que encontró un cuarto de su gusto en la hostería de la _porte de Saint–Jacques,_ que estaba sólo a cuatro o cinco calles. Compartieron la cama pero nada más, y si más de una mañana se despertaron con un brazo en torno a la cintura del otro o durmiendo contra otro pecho u otra espalda, se trataba de ellos dos, así que no importaba. A veces, hasta se quedaban así un rato hasta que alguno proponía ir a desayunar. Aquellos días, cuando se apagaba el fuego de madrugada, todavía se estaba bien en la cama.

En realidad ya la habían compartido antes, pero entonces sus cuerpos ocupaban menos espacio y el colchón les parecía más grande.

**1813**

Una noche de otoño que soplaba con fuerza el mistral y que tras las ventanas sólo había aullidos y sombras inquietantes, Combeferre se había despertado con ese estremecimiento inexplicable del que se siente observado y se había encontrado con dos ojos enormes y verdes asomados al borde de su litera; casi se cayó por el otro lado del susto.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió con la voz ronca del que intenta susurrar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

–¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó el otro niño en tono inseguro.

–No. Vete a tu cuarto.

–Si tienes miedo, yo podría quedarme contigo. ¿Quieres?

Courfeyrac se revelaría como asombrosamente diestro en el arte de la esgrima en unos cuantos años. De momento, ya podía desarmar a quien quisiera.

Dejó de temblar en cuanto se acurrucó bajo las mantas y se durmió en un segundo. Por la mañana se había esfumado pero volvía de vez en cuando, cuando soplaba el mistral o había tormenta. Ni una sola vez lo descubrieron en sus idas y venidas; aquel talento de merodeador nocturno debía llevarlo en la sangre.

**1827**

_Como un último rayo, como un postrer céfiro_

_Animan el final de un hermoso día,_

_Así al pie del cadalso taño una vez más mi lira._

_Tal vez mi hora no esté lejana._

–¿Estás triste? –le preguntó Courfeyrac.

Estaba tendido en la cama de Combeferre, echado en su regazo mientras él les leía, los tres al calor del fuego que temblaba y se resistía a apagarse. Y que cuatro años se convirtieran en cenizas como si nada... Era su primera noche en París.

–Claro que no.

–¿Y por qué lees cosas tan tristes?

Combeferre miró pensativo la página que tenía delante.

–También es valiente. Pero leeré otra cosa si quieres.

Courfeyrac pasó una página del libro cuyas ilustraciones estaba hojeando perezosamente: _L'Art De Se Mettre La Cravatte_, que se había publicado hacía un mes y que había adquirido aquella misma tarde porque _lo necesitaba._ En su defensa, Combeferre sabía que no todos sus libros eran tan estúpidos.

–¿En qué estáis metidos vosotros dos? –dejó caer.

Combeferre lo miró bastante asombrado pero él siguió muy concentrado en un nudo particularmente estrambótico de corbata tipo _lavallière_. Combeferre se ajustó las gafas y cruzó la mirada con Enjolras, que se había vuelto para verlos desde el estante de libros que estaba inspeccionando. Courfeyrac sonrió un poco, como si de algún modo supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando fuera de su alegre tratado sobre corbatas.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? –le dijo Enjolras.

–¿Además de encontrar casa y un buen sastre?

Combeferre pasó la página del libro que había estado leyendo. Era la última.

–Mañana... te llevaremos a un sitio.


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA: Este capítulo creo que puede resultar un poco lento, con política, padres y bla. Si no salís huyendo inmediatamente, hacia la mitad hay un poquito de barricada de 1830 y en el próximo capítulo pasarán cosas interesantes, y quiero decir "interesantes" :P**

* * *

**1827**

Courfeyrac llegó el último a su pequeña hermandad, y en cuestión de semanas se había convertido en el primero, en el corazón, en el centro.

Si Courfeyrac se sentaba a una mesa vacía, ésta no tardaba en estar rodeada de gente; si se sentaba en una mesa llena, no importaba lo llena que estuviera, siempre había un sitio para él aunque para despejarlo hubiera que desafiar las leyes de la física.

Courfeyrac entró un día por la puerta del café Musain como protegido de sus dos amigos de la infancia, que lo recomendaron al resto para que se sometiera a votación, como se hacía con cada miembro, si era admitido o no. El voto a favor fue unánime y un año después, _Les Amis de l'ABC_ ya eran el doble. Como se las arreglaba Courfeyrac para encontrar casi a diario personas de talento dispuestas a desafiar la ley por la causa que los movía, era todo un misterio para quienes lo conocían menos.

Con Grantaire, que conocía los mejores sitios para todo, Courfeyrac se entendió en seguida. Con Bahorel, que conocía a todo el mundo, también porque además, cuando uno iba con él, los sitios en los que cualquiera podía morirse de tedio se volvían preocupantemente interesantes.

Jean Prouvaire y Courfeyrac eran el día y la noche, a no ser que fueran la noche y el día: eran el poeta bohemio y el burgués orgulloso de serlo, el hombre del siglo pasado y el hombre de su siglo, la tímida melancolía y la extroversión en toda su exuberante y ruidosa gloria. ¿Quién escribiría cartas de amor cuando se hiciera realidad el rápido, eficiente y elegante telégrafo? ¿Pero cómo se alaba la blancura de un delicado cuello de cisne a través de unos cables y unas palancas? ¿Quién necesita flores donde se puede construir el ferrocarril? ¿Y quién quiere el ferrocarril cuando se tienen dos pies y todos los caminos del mundo de aquí al Oriente y más lejos? Jean Prouvaire no tenía reloj; su reloj eran los astros del cielo y el pollo de su vecina de abajo. Courfeyrac decía que eso estaba muy bien cuando uno se levantaba a las doce de la mañana, se acostaba al amanecer o no se acostaba y llegaba tarde a todas partes por sistema porque no tenía un astro del cielo ni un pollo de la vecina en el bolsillo del jubón que, ya puestos, había pasado de moda hacía ciento cincuenta años y por algo sería que no había vuelto a usarse desde entonces. Courfeyrac opinaba que el vestuario de Jean Prouvaire era una provocación a los cielos cargados de rayos justicieros; Jean Prouvaire, por su parte, todos los días le preguntaba a Courfeyrac si iba a casarse, y le reprochaba que no lo hubiese invitado a la boda. No podía estar más claro que eran almas afines destinadas a encontrarse en esta vida. No se llamaron de vos ni una sola vez, y por la tarde del mismo día de conocerse ya se cogían del brazo para andar por la calle.

A Joly, que hacía meses que había caído víctima de una enfermedad incurable más vieja que el pecado por culpa de una muchacha de ojos negros, Courfeyrac le puso una tarde el brazo sobre los hombros y se lo llevó a pasear. Tres días después, el doliente enamorado venía silbando y haciendo molinetes con el bastón, y era tan dichoso que hasta se había recuperado milagrosamente del brote de malaria que resultaba que también padecía.

A Laigle le gustaban los juegos de palabras y los chistes malos; a Courfeyrac le gustaba Laigle, y a Laigle le gustaba Courfeyrac. Pero a nadie le gustaba "Laigle y Courfeyrac". Decir "Laigle y Courfeyrac" era como decir "ácido sulfúrico y glicerina"; cuando los dos se juntaban, temblaba Roma. Courfeyrac le puso a Laigle su apodo en cuanto se lo presentaron. Estaba particularmente orgulloso de aquella ocurrencia; cómo mínimo, había mejorado desde lo de _Juliette, _que Enjolras todavía no le había perdonado del todo. Ni siquiera le gustaba Shakespeare pero, por lo menos, hubiera preferido ser Macbeth, o Macduff, o Claudio o el príncipe Hamlet o Richmond...: cualquier regicida.

Feuilly fue su prueba decisiva. El humilde obrero que a duras penas se ganaba el pan, el que hablaba con la autoridad y la gravedad del idealismo enfrentado al hambre, había tratado con una dureza gélida a aquel joven en apariencia fatuo y superficial. Que llegara allí como protegido de Enjolras y Combeferre no le valió ningún crédito, y Courfeyrac tuvo que vérselas solo con Feuilly, que lo trataba de vos cuando a todos los demás los tuteaba al modo revolucionario y que no se reía de sus bromas: la república era cosa seria.

Courfeyrac se lo ganó a él también, y lo peor fue que lo hizo sin ni siquiera intentarlo. A Courfeyrac, todo el mundo lo quería; estaba acostumbrado a ser amado y era algo que daba por hecho. Él, a cambio, amaba más todavía porque si alguna virtud había que destacara entre todas las que poseía, ésa era su generosidad. Cuando le ofreció a Laigle (ahora Bossuet) su casa, no lo conocía ni de un mes, y ni de cinco minutos a un chiquillo sin un mal sueldo en el bolsillo, desconfiado y además bonapartista, al que después llevó al café. Courfeyrac hacía aquellas cosas.

Y a veces, la vida se las devolvía.

**Capítulo 3**

**1831**

La tormenta había sacudido la bahía de Marsella con la furia de un titán. El mar parecía que se estaba evaporando.

Pero el verano no se había alejado demasiado. El viento arrastraba el calor de la tierra y cuando llegaron a la casa calados hasta los huesos, fue bajo una lluvia tibia como el té demasiado reposado.

El anciano criado Latouche, en un arranque de nostalgia insensata, les tenía encendida la chimenea y les había preparado chocolate. Ninguno tuvo corazón para despreciar tanta ternura, así que se sentaron un rato junto al fuego y lo soportaron. Por fortuna, madame de Courfeyrac no tardó en aparecer para preguntarle a su criado si estaba loco, y así los dos jóvenes se salvaron de aquel infierno. Hasta el chocolate estaba ardiendo.

La lámpara volvió a temblar sobre sus cabezas cuando retumbó otro trueno y al apagarse lentamente el estallido, un centenar de pequeños cristales estaban todavía tintineando.

–Yo sólo digo que veinte personas no son precisamente un ejército –dijo Courfeyrac; Henri de Courfeyrac, para entendernos.

Porque Combeferre estaba rodeado de Courfeyracs.

Sentados a la mesa estaban madame de Courfeyrac, monsieur de Courfeyrac y tres de sus hijos: dos varones y una mujer; una niña, más bien. Todos parecían exactamente eso: Courfeyracs hasta la punta de los dedos. Invitado a aquella cena,_ Beau_ Brummell en su época dorada habría parecido un indigente piojoso.

–Eso es evidente, pero en algún punto hay que establecer el límite –repuso André de Courfeyrac, que ostentaba el privilegio de presidir la mesa en la cabecera opuesta a su padre en ausencia del primogénito.

André tenía veintisiete años; era el más apuesto de los tres varones, el más alto y probablemente el más inteligente. También era un ganador. En toda su vida había perdido en una sola cosa: en nacer el primero. De niños, él y Henri habían estado muy unidos; muchas veces, tan unidos que habían tenido que separarlos a las fuerza para que no se sacaran los ojos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Henri con cierta indiferencia. Había encontrado algo misterioso en su plato y parecía estar decidiendo si se sentía aventurero o no.

–¿Que por qué?

Henri se comió la sorpresa. Descubrió que era una molleja y puso mala cara.

–La tía Flesselles organiza reuniones todas las tardes...

–No la llames _tía _Flesselles. Es vulgar –le riñó su hermana sin levantar la voz ni la vista. Se llamaba Annabelle, tenía quince años y ya no quería que la llamasen Annie.

–Toman té y pastelitos y juegan al lansquenete. ¿Deberían detenerlas e interrogarlas? ¿Tú qué crees, André?

–Creía que estábamos manteniendo una conversación de adultos.

–A lo mejor deberían. Tengo entendido que a veces se sirven un chorrito de coñac en el té y ponen verde a todo el mundo; no se libra nadie. ¿Y si han dicho algo feo del rey? ¿Las guillotinamos?

–Eso es demagogia, Henri. Eso, o no conoces bien la ley que tanto criticas. ¿Qué haces en París exactamente, además de despilfarrar la renta? Estudiar leyes, no.

–Te prometo, amado hermano, que algunas veces asisto a la cátedra y de cuando en cuando hasta presto atención. Por eso sé que el código penal es un anacronismo y un disparate y que atenta contra el derecho natural. Y no se trata sólo de eso: la persecución que sufren a diario los periodistas es intolerable, y es el sistema erróneo el que permite que tales cosas sucedan legalmente; el sistema erróneo y el rey cada día más realista. Está a esto de firmar con números romanos, el muy_ rey–de–los–franceses–que–no–de–Francia._

–Tu _rey de las barricadas_, por cierto. Cabría preguntarse quién tiene la culpa.

En realidad, André estaba bastante satisfecho con el nuevo rey y el nuevo gobierno, igual que su padre. Combeferre sabía que sólo lo llamaba así para molestar a su hermano.

–Y no hablemos ya de la ley electoral –continuó Henri como si nada–. Pero atiende: ¿No era que "_ningún hombre debe ser molestado por razón de sus opiniones, ni aun por sus ideas religiosas"?_

–"_...siempre que al manifestarlas no se causen trastornos del orden público", _Henri. Si vas a citar, por lo menos hazlo hasta el final.

–¿Seríais tan amables de no hablar de política en la mesa? Tenemos un invitado –volvió a intervenir la muchacha con su voz de ángel. Combeferre le devolvió la sonrisa pero sus hermanos la ignoraron.

–Del orden público establecido por la ley. De eso se trata. A la libre asociación se la llama asociación ilícita e incitación a la rebelión.

–_Están_ incitando a la rebelión.

–Están predicando un sistema que creen que es más justo para todos.

–Entonces, ¿los defiendes?

–¿Cómo Julio César y nuestro último Louis? ¿_"Todo el que no está contra mí, está conmigo"_? Pues en ciertos aspectos, sí. Son un poco mojigatos, eso te lo concedo, pero yo no pienso que todo el que no comulgue con mis principios deba ser declarado un criminal.

–Yo no sabría si poner la mano en el fuego por la inocencia de unos fanáticos. Si los dejáramos, nos quitarían todo lo que tenemos. Pero aquí está mi hermano, ejerciendo de abogado antes de tiempo. De verdad que eres un inconsciente: esa gente no subirá al cadalso pero por este camino, es muy posible que vayan a la cárcel.

La noche anterior habían discutido largo y tendido sobre el sistema penitenciario sin ponerse de acuerdo. La conversación muy bien pudo en ese momento haber tomado los mismos derroteros pero en vez de eso, Henri fue y dijo:

–Un sello de presidio es una condecoración con el tiempo, y al revés. No hay para tanto.

André soltó aparatosamente los cubiertos.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Pero tú te oyes? Decid algo, padre. ¡Vuestro hijo es un sansimoniano!

Henri sonrió como sólo él sabía.

–¿Qué es un sansimoniano? ¿Una raza de perro de caza? Yo no sé qué es eso aunque tú pareces muy bien informado. Vamos, confiesa: a lo mejor _tú _eres un sansimoniano.

–Nadie es un sansimoniaaano... –medió monsieur de Courfeyrac como si tuvieran cinco años. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su plato.

Combeferre sabía que Henri, de hecho, no era un sansimoniano. Su cruzada era más bien contra el infame artículo 291 y, por extensión, en defensa de (casi) todo aquel que hubiera sufrido sus consecuencias.

La sociedad de _Les Amis de l´ABC_ siempre había actuado más bien en la clandestinidad pero había sido una sociedad legalmente constituida desde el ascenso al poder del nuevo gobierno. Aquello fue poco más que un espejismo, un paseo de domingo que no había durado ni tres meses. Se habían constituido legalmente a primeros de agosto del año anterior y, a finales de octubre, ya eran otra vez ilegales. La policía había irrumpido una tarde en la sala en la que solían reunirse y, sobre las armas y "en nombre de la ley y del artículo 291 del Código Penal", los había detenido a todos. Enjolras estuvo a medio paso de acabar en prisión; se libró únicamente porque la acusación fue demasiado ambiciosa con la condena que pedía para un joven que no aparentaba ni de lejos los veintitrés años que ya tenía, y el jurado, escandalizado, lo absolvió. Todavía, al acordarse de aquello, a Combeferre se le mudaba el color del rostro.

Lo mismo les había sucedido a muchas otras sociedades liberales, como la de _Les Amis du Peuple._

-Con permiso del doctor.

Combeferre alzó la mirada para descubrir a su lado a la doncella, que le llenó la copa. Se llamaba Lucie y se empecinaba en llamarlo a él "doctor" aunque Combeferre le hubiese dicho que aun no lo era. Combeferre le dio las gracias, y ella le sonrió.

Henri y André seguían discutiendo. Cuando la joven doncella fue a servirles más vino, madame de Courfeyrac negó con una discreta mirada y la despidió. Su marido no notó nada de aquello; parecía más interesado en las perdices en salsa de uvas que en sus hijos.

No era que monsieur de Courfeyrac no tuviera algo más que la ligera sospecha de que su hijo menor y los asuntos turbios de la capital se estaban acostando juntos un poco demasiado a menudo. También sabía sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho que había tomado parte en los altercados del año anterior y que habían acabado con Louis Philippe en el trono de Francia.

Lo que sucedía era que monsieur de Courfeyrac era uno de esos raros casos de personas que llegan a viejas recordando todavía lo que significa ser joven. Tenía veintidós años cuando estalló la Revolución. Aquellos sí habían sido tiempos convulsos, y él era entonces más joven que Henri ahora; él también había sido un idealista con la vista puesta en el horizonte de la humanidad y la corbata negra al cuello.

Después, resultó que en el horizonte sólo había más sangre, más fratricidio y más miseria. Nunca le dijo eso a Henri porque no era de ésos que, al sonido de un portazo más fuerte de la cuenta, se echaban las manos a la cabeza diciendo: "¡Ay, Dios mío, el noventa y tres!", y porque, como recordaba lo que significa ser joven, también sabía a dónde irían a parar sus consejos de viejo fósil. Un revés era una lección aprendida; era un empírico en casi todos los sentidos. Como tenía confianza en sí mismo, confiaba en haber criado unos hijos con dos dedos de frente. Le gustaban mucho las perdices.

Monsieur de Courfeyrac tenía opiniones políticas lo mismo que corbatas: de todos los colores. Llevaba la corbata maravillosamente anudada, muy alta pero no muy ceñida. Nunca había sido realista, había hecho su fortuna con Napoleón y ya no era republicano. Ahora era un hombre de su tiempo, por lema el de Guizot: "_enrichissez–vous"_. Se había curado de esa afección tan contagiosa llamada idealismo y, como una mariposa, había renacido convertido en veleta: sabía siempre en qué dirección soplaba el viento. Sabía mucho de vientos porque construía barcos: poseía la mitad de los astilleros de Marsella y le habían concedido el contrato para la construcción del Puerto Nuevo. Su padre había sido un capataz con deudas de juego.

Como no había tenido hermanos, tuvo siete hijos, "como un vulgar rústico", decían sus vecinos de noble casta, y que no había tenido el buen gusto ni de bautizar a su camada de cachorros con más de un nombre de pila (Combeferre tenía dos y con Enjolras se perdía la cuenta).

Como nunca había tenido nada, se lo había dado todo a su familia. Había aprendido una cosa: que el horizonte de la humanidad es humo y niebla e incertidumbre y que las personas que había alrededor de aquella mesa eran una certeza.

Huelga decir que poseía una cantidad indecente de dinero, pero si algo le sobraba era afecto; tenía de sobra para su esposa (una belleza de pelo negro con porte de reina que hablaba poco porque no quería que se supiera que era más inteligente que su marido), sus nosecuántas queridas, sus siete hijos legítimos y los bastardos que hubiera engendrado. Aunque no les había dado su apellido, los conocía a todos por sus nombres; se había ocupado de su manutención y de su educación, de proporcionar a los varones buenos trabajos y a las hijas y a sus madres, la dote para casarse bien.

Henri conocía por lo menos a dos de sus medio hermanos: a uno, ocho años mayor que él, porque trabajaba para su padre en las oficinas del puerto; a otra, porque la había llevado del brazo al teatro una noche. Gracias a Dios que su padre (¡el de los dos!) los estaba esperando en la calle cuando acabó la representación, preocupado más que por la eterna condenación de sus almas inmortales, por la inconveniencia que supondría que alguien se enterara y que una turba fanática se organizara inmediatamente para prender fuego a su casa. Las tragedias griegas estaban bien... para el teatro. Cuando Henri le había contado a Combeferre todo aquello, le dijo: "Qué pena, porque tenía sentido del humor". Y aunque no la volvió a ver, se las arregló para regalarle un adorable cachorro de _Épagneul Papillón_ al que ella llamó "Casi".

Monsieur de Courfeyrac era generoso en todo salvo en lo tocante al dinero; en eso, era manirroto. El ejército de ponis de sus hijas hubiera dado celos a Gengis Khan; sus guardarropas y sus joyeros, a Madame de Pompadour. Por eso de enseñarles el valor del esfuerzo y la perseverancia, a sus hijos varones había intentado no consentirlos tanto; por lo menos, lo había intentado. A Henri, su niñito del alma, le hubiera bajado la luna del cielo si se la llega a señalar con el dedo.

Nadie sabía muy bien cómo aquellos siete hijos suyos no habían crecido para convertirse en una colección de ingratos petulantes y vagos vividores. Si alguien les hubiera preguntado cómo lo habían hecho, madame y monsieur de Courfeyrac se hubieran encogido de hombros porque es lo que suele suceder cuando se alcanza la maestría en algún arte: que ya no se sabe cómo se hace lo que se hace.

En realidad, lo que había sucedido era tan sencillo como esto: los amaban y los habían enseñado a amar. Que no debía ser, en fin, tan sencillo cuando sucedía tan poco a menudo.

El padre de Enjolras fue padre y a los nueve días, ya era viudo. Temía el oprobio y la deshonra de su apellido, pero más miedo le daban los gorros frigios, la guillotina y las farolas (decía mucho "¡El noventa y tres!"), y auténtico terror las escarapelas verdes de los realistas como él, la cadena de reos y los cuchillos en plena noche. Había tenido un hermano que en 1815 había muerto acuchillado en su propia cama. El hijo que le quedó, que era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, se le fue con una maldición en los ojos y respondía a sus cartas con frialdad, o no respondía.

Un día de 1828, Henri recibió una carta de monsieur Enjolras. Se la enseñó a Combeferre, y lo mismo hizo con las otras cinco o seis que llegaron después, pero Enjolras nunca supo nada. Henri le había tenido mucho rencor a aquel hombre que tan cruelmente los había separado de su amigo, pero tenía un corazón grande y las palabras que había allí lo conmovieron. Pero aquel año, tampoco había conseguido traer a Enjolras con ellos. Quizá el próximo verano, pensaría. Pero ya no habría otro verano. Monsieur Enjolras nunca volvería a ver a su hijo.

Los padres de Combeferre habían tenido un hijo que había muerto de unas fiebres a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Dios sabe los estragos que causan en los humanos corazones pérdidas tan trágicas que son, además, irreparables. Para cuando su segundo hijo vino al mundo habían pasado seis años, y ellos dos no compartían ya la cama ni el aposento ni la mesa tan siquiera. Combeferre se había criado con una nodriza; se le permitía ver a sus padres un domingo al mes. A los seis años, lo enviaron al internado y los vio todavía menos.

Su padre era un hombre gris que no leía más que la prensa económica y que, un buen día, se había cansado de la luz del sol y había abandonado Marsella. Su madre, una criatura lánguida y decorativa que vivía en estado de tristeza permanente, lo había seguido sin decir nada porque hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a toda opinión propia. Combeferre supo por una desafortunada casualidad que, por lo visto, había tenido un amante de toda la vida que había muerto. Y por lo visto, a su marido no le importaba ni que hubiera existido ni que ya no existiera. A quienes concernía el asunto era a sus vecinas y a sus amigas, que le habían retirado el saludo. Desde que se había hecho público aquello, su madre ya no salía nunca de casa ni para ir a misa. Le gustaban los pájaros, y Combeferre logró convencerla una vez de que lo acompañara a una exposición de aves exóticas, pero a medio camino ella quiso regresar.

Combeferre ni siquiera pensó en preguntárselo, y ella nunca le respondió a la pregunta que no le había hecho. De todas maneras, a Combeferre aquello no podría, aunque quisiera, quitarle el sueño; si acaso, arrojaba sobre su alma un rayo de esperanza incierta. Miraba a aquel hombre cuyo apellido llevaba de nacimiento y que quizá fuera su padre o quizá no, y se preguntaba vagamente si sería él tan ceniciento y reseco en el fondo, si envejecería para descubrirse algún día convertido en esa cáscara de hombre que, si alguna vez lo miraba a los ojos, parecía que no lo viera a él sino a través de él. El día que Combeferre partía para Londres, le dijo aquel hombre: "¿Has cogido un paraguas?" Cuando el septiembre anterior cumplió veinticinco años, que era la edad a la que un joven podía ejercer el derecho de sufragio y casarse sin permiso, le dijo en el mismo tono: "¿Has escogido una mujer?" Combeferre lo llamó _señor _toda la vida.

La casa que sus padres habían comprado en el Marais tenía un precioso jardín que a los seis meses ya se había secado. La última flor que quedó, mustia y macilenta junto a la verja de hierro, Combeferre la puso en un tiesto y se la llevó a Jean Prouvaire.

Eran los días que visitaba aquella casa los que más necesitaba a Courfeyrac a su lado.

El favoritismo de monsieur de Courfeyrac no estaba exento de un punto de narcisismo: amaba a todos sus hijos pero miraba a Henri y se veía a sí mismo de joven. De joven, había caminado entre las llamas sin quemarse y pensó por eso que su hijo daría sus mismos pasos. Ignoraba que, aunque las llamas de su tiempo habían ardido más altas y más brillantes, Henri se sentía atraído por el fuego más que él.

Monsieur Enjolras había tenido una revelación del futuro. _"Todo esto es terrible, pero necesario", _se habría dicho como Saint–Just (nombre maldito que jamás pronunciaba), y así obró.

Combeferre estaba seguro de que su padre ni siquiera sabía que tenía opiniones políticas. De haberlo sabido, ¿qué hubiese hecho? ¿Había algo que hacer?

Sus tres padres se encontrarían dentro de no mucho tiempo en el lugar al que un padre desearía no tener que acudir jamás. Pondrían cada uno los treinta y seis francos de rigor sobre un mostrador tenebroso, y se culparían a sí mismos. Dirían: "¡Ay, fui demasiado indulgente, demasiado estricto, demasiado indiferente!" ¿Cuál de los tres estaría en lo cierto? Ninguno. Los vientos del cambio esculpen corazones idénticos en lugares muy dispares, los corazones se encuentran nadie sabe cómo y un día, cualquier día, estalla el relámpago.

Combeferre había pensado en aquello la primera vez que comprendió que existía una posibilidad muy real de que los tres fueran a morir, igual que el resto de sus amigos. Hacía ya un año de aquello pero parte de la sensación de desasosiego y de culpa había permanecido con el tiempo. Con el tiempo, diría a los treinta y siete:

»–Pero no estáis solos en el mundo. Hay otras personas en quienes es preciso pensar, y no debemos ser egoístas.

Pensaría algo en su madre, nada en el padre que había tenido y más en el que le hubiera gustado tener, que había leído todos los libros de su maravillosa biblioteca donde tenía un telescopio, que había viajado a Egipto, que dominaba cualquier tema de conversación y que muy bien podría haber sido pobre y seguir siendo amable y afectuoso. Envidiaba a Courfeyrac más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Y en el fondo, quizá, no pensaría mucho en nadie que estuviera al otro lado de la barricada.

Dejó que le volvieran a llenar la copa. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio porque la conversación entre Henri y su hermano había ido más allá de lo que un invitado se puede permitir sin faltar a la prudencia, y el silencio, como se sabe, se llena con vino en cuanto uno se descuida. Era vagamente consciente de que se estaba descuidando algo pero ya antes de que sirvieran el vino era vagamente consciente de todo lo demás. Tenía más sed que de costumbre.

**1830**

–Aquí, ciudadano, toma un trago –le había dicho Bahorel, y le ofreció una botella de aguardiente.

–Los heridos van a necesitar eso –le respondió él con la mirada ausente. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió en el bajo de su camisa pero sólo consiguió hacer un estropicio aun mayor. Se las guardó en el bolsillo.

–Bien, porque tú pareces un muerto. Tienes la prioridad.

Aceptó el trago al final. Se le fue directo a la cabeza porque no tenía nada en el estómago; le sentó bien.

Su grupo, ya plenamente activo en 1830, había figurado en los disturbios de los jardines del _Palais–Royal_ y, después de que se alzaran las barricadas, en los enfrentamientos con el ejército real. Tres días y dos noches pasaron en la barricada del mercado de los Inocentes.

La tarde del 29 de julio ya se habían perdido muchas vidas pero se había logrado que la Cámara de Diputados se reuniera para abolir las ordenanzas. Gran parte del ejército había desertado y el mariscal Marmont se había retirado a las Tullerías.

En las barricadas se esperaba un nuevo ataque y se resistía; se recibían refuerzos, armas y hasta dinero dentro de sobres cuyos remitentes firmaban como _ "Un ciudadano"_. El pueblo de París estaba en las calles y la Guardia Nacional volvía a vestir el uniforme. Gritaban: "_¡Lafayette!"_ y _"¡Viva Francia!"_ y armaban al pueblo. Reinaba el optimismo, se cantaban canciones y se hablaba de república. De cuando en cuando, alguna garganta entusiasta entonaba un grito de _"¡Viva la Constitución_!" o _"¡Abajo los Borbones!"_ que era coreado con alegría y furia.

Mientras aquello sucedía fuera, en el interior de una casa se atendía a los heridos. Unos pocos estudiantes de medicina, Joly y él mismo entre ellos, se habían puesto a las órdenes de un médico de cierta reputación que se había unido a la barricada la madrugada anterior. Para entonces, ya se les había endurecido el estómago y había sido fácil, durante aquellas horas sin descanso, no pensar en nada.

Lo peor vino después, cuando no hubo nada más que hacer. En ese momento, con las manos cubiertas de sangre hasta los codos y el regusto del aguardiente quemándole la garganta, Combeferre miró a su alrededor...

No supo muy bien cómo acabó en aquel cuarto ni durante cuánto tiempo. Cuando levantó la vista y el silencio que había en su cabeza se disipó como una niebla espesa, oyó que fuera estaban cantando. Alguien que calzaba botas de camino estaba de pie frente a él.

Courfeyrac se arrodilló en el suelo. Tenía la cara sucia pero Combeferre sabía que la sangre no era suya, y los rizos oscuros se le arremolinaban en la frente brillante de sudor. Sin decirle nada, se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se inclinó para presionárselo contra la sien, que le escoció.

–Creo que he matado a un hombre –se oyó decir Combeferre, y de repente supo que era cierto.

Había disparado contra sus atacantes; varias veces. Un guardia real que estaba con una rodilla en tierra y la carabina apoyada en el hombro para apuntar había caído sin que llegara a salir el tiro. Lo había perdido de vista en medio del humo y del caos pero se imaginaba que no se había movido más.

Courfeyrac, que no había dejado de limpiarle amorosamente la sangre del rostro, tenía ahora una mirada consternada en sus ojos.

–¿Y a cuántos has salvado? –le dijo con la calidez que siempre tenía en la voz, pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Esos hombres no quieren luchar. No creo... Sólo están aquí porque deben.

–Como nosotros.

Combeferre lo miró a los ojos y supo que creía en lo que acababa de decir. Él también; por eso estaba allí. Pero a veces... en aquel momento...

–No llores, Étienne.

Combeferre lo miró como si no entendiera lo que acababa de oír, pero entonces se tocó la cara y maldijo en silencio. Se secó las lágrimas de forma obsesiva, brusca, como si le hubieran ofendido personalmente.

–O yo mismo desmontaré esta barricada y nos iremos todos a casa.

_Si tú no crees..._ le decían sus ojos, sus ojos que estaban hundidos en lo profundo de su alma.

Había, en el loco mundo que habitaban y que era cada vez más pequeño y más frenético, fuerzas nuevas e indiscutibles, e inevitables, como el magnetismo, como la termodinámica, y otras que eran ya viejas, como la atracción de los cuerpos.

Courfeyrac no llegó a moverse pero su cuerpo se tensó como si se resistiera a hacerlo y de pronto, parecía que estaba más cerca y que el aliento se entrecortaba entre aquellos labios suyos. El pulso que latía en sus manos era tan vivo como una llamarada.

Entre el primer beso de los dos muchachos que habían sido y el segundo, cuando se volvieron a ver siendo ya hombres o casi, pasaron seis años; otros tres habían quedado atrás desde entonces. Combeferre estaba conteniendo el aliento pero sentía el suyo en el rostro, en los labios, tan cerca estaba y de pronto quería besarlo: impulsivamente, irracionalmente, ciegamente.

No lo hizo.

No así; no allí. No estaban solos y no se atrevieron.

Sin soltarle las manos, estrechándolas con fuerza entre las suyas, Courfeyrac se las llevó a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Combeferre lo vio cerrar los ojos y vio el brillo que había entre sus espesas pestañas negras. Sus dedos reaccionaron solos y se aferraron a aquellas manos que eran su línea de vida. Era él o el vacío; él, o nada.

–¿Y preferir... la injusticia al desorden? –le dijo o se dijo a sí mismo en mitad de la niebla de irrealidad que le susurraba, además, otra cosa: nunca lo había amado más que en ese momento–. No, Henri... No nos vamos a casa.

**1831**

La primera vez fue un arrebato adolescente, la loca pasión de la juventud que nada teme y poco duda; la segunda, fruto de la tempestuosa alegría del reencuentro; la tercera vez, la que nunca fue y que fue por eso más real que las otras dos, nació de la pena indescriptible, del miedo inconfesable, de la culpa que pierde el norte y busca a ciegas la expiación.

Pues, ¿qué había pasado aquella tarde en el jardín? ¿Qué había tenido de diferente aquel beso despreocupado y dulce que habían compartido cuando empezó a llover?

Que había sucedido por la que solía ser la explicación favorita de Courfeyrac: "porque sí", con la variante ocasional de "porque no".

Porque querían, porque lo deseaban, porque no importaba.

Había sentido cómo a él se le erizaba el fino vello de la nuca como sucedía siempre que le acariciaba los cabellos. Sus labios no había modo de describirlos; si eran capaces de arrasar una habitación con sólo levantar una comisura... Courfeyrac tenía un lunar diminuto en la mejilla izquierda, cerca de la comisura del ojo. Combeferre no recordaba la primera vez que había reparado en aquel pequeño detalle encantador, pero estaba tan prendado de él que algunas veces se había descubierto estando a punto de acariciarlo sin pensar en lo que hacía. Sabía que Courfeyrac se lo hubiera permitido, que le habría sonreído, quizá devuelto una caricia similar... Pero, por alguna razón, Combeferre nunca se había atrevido. Ni siquiera aquella tarde, cuando...

–¿Y qué opináis vos?

Combeferre volvió en sí de golpe. Se había hecho un silencio muy extraño.

–¿Monsieur? –André lo estaba mirando. Lo estaban mirando todos y de pronto no se oía nada más que la lluvia golpeando los cristales. Combeferre palideció.

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué le había preguntado? Algo sobre Argelia...

–Perdonadme...

–Os lo dije –se enfadó Annabelle ya abiertamente–. Estáis aburriendo a nuestro invitado. ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que hablar de lo mismo? –Alisó la servilleta sobre su regazo–. Qué vergüenza.

–Annie, querida, ¿quieres dejarnos hablar? –le dijo André bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de agua–. Si fuera por ti, sólo hablaríamos de sombreros.

–¿Y ahora los sombreros? ¿Qué tienen de malo los sombreros? –protestó Henri saliendo en defensa de su hermanita–. A mí me gustan los sombreros. Deberíamos hablar de eso. Hablemos del que llevabas esta mañana: horrible, nefasto, la apoteosis de los sombreros feos. ¿Ésa es ahora la moda en Londres? Pero si todo el mundo sabe que los ingleses no tienen el menor gusto para vestir. Por eso exportan la lana: para que los florentinos hagan tela y nosotros se la devolvamos convertida en sombreros respetables. Parece mentira que no lo sepas. Ay, _Andrew_...

Annabelle se echó a reír tan discretamente como pudo y Henri, aprovechando la distracción que él mismo había causado, levantó los ojos sobre el borde de su copa y _lo miró._

¿Cuántas cosas hay capaces de detener en el acto un corazón? Las balas, los rayos...

Las miradas.

**1830**

–No, Henri... No nos vamos a casa –le había dicho.

Porque era el desorden o la injusticia, y negarse a elegir una u otra era lo mismo que sentarse en una valla del camino y ver cómo los acontecimientos se sucedían sin más. En conciencia, no podía permitirse eso; ninguno de ellos podía.

–Vamos a hacer una república –le dijo Courfeyrac. Tenía la luz de la revolución en los ojos–. Pronto, Étienne, ya lo verás...

Se sobresaltaron al oír un rugido terrible. Fuera, la gente había empezado a vociferar y se oían golpes.

Enjolras apareció en la puerta de repente. Su esbelta silueta ocultó la luz que venía del exterior y su sombra cayó directamente sobre ellos dos, que lo miraron alarmados. Estaba sin aliento.

También... estaba sonriendo.

En el puño cerrado aferraba un papel arrugado. Se acercó y se lo entregó a Courfeyrac. Decía:

"_Ciudadanos de París, franceses..."_

Tuvieron que leerlo otra vez para que tuviera sentido. Courfeyrac se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Pareció que sollozaba pero se había echado a reír.

–Los están repartiendo en las calles.

Pocas cosas hacían sonreír a Enjolras e incluso por ellas sonreía poco, pero cuando lo hacía su sonrisa era fácil, confiada... y absolutamente cautivadora. Su belleza más divina que humana se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía, irradiaba su propia luz, quemaba. Más que una contradicción, era un equilibrio necesario: para compensar el poder de semejante sonrisa, la vida lo había hecho severo.

–Hemos ganado... –dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja por si al alzarla, aquello desaparecía. Se levantó de golpe y los dos se abrazaron riendo mientras fuera todo era confusión y caótica alegría.

–¡Viva el general Lafayette! ¡Viva la República! ¡Viva Francia! –gritaban en todas partes.

–¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos, Julien!

Les faltó muy poco para perder el equilibrio, tal era su loca felicidad. Se volvieron hacia él, lágrimas brillando en los ojos verdes de Courfeyrac, fuego ardiendo al rojo blanco en los azules de Enjolras. Ambos le tendieron la mano a la vez y Combeferre, mirándolos con afecto, las tomó las dos.

Más tarde, mientras París celebraba la victoria con el sol poniéndose rojo tras los tejados, se sentaron los nueve en lo alto de la barricada que habían levantado con sus manos. Aquella tarde se sintieron gigantes.

Diez días después, otro rey se sentaba en el trono de Francia. Demasiada sangre se había derramado para comprar una victoria que lo fue sólo a medias.

Sombrío y lleno de una ira gélida, Enjolras se encerró en su casa por dos días enteros. Al tercero resucitó y los convocó a todos a su lugar de reunión en la sala interior del café. Les dijo:

–Hemos fracasado. Si alguien piensa otra cosa, que se vaya.

No se fue nadie.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí. Espero que no haya sido muy pesado. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**1831**

Un fogonazo blanco irrumpió en la habitación trazando en la penumbra los perfiles de las cosas. Los cristales temblaron cuando el trueno retumbó llenando el cielo, llenándolo todo.

Después, la luz de dos candelabros colocados muy juntos fue la única que quedó en la habitación en penumbra, arrojando su claridad temblorosa sobre el libro abierto en el escritorio.

Combeferre había descorrido las cortinas pero en el exterior la oscuridad era tal que sólo los rayos le permitían contemplar brevemente el paisaje, que era afilado y poco amable bajo aquella luz cortante y súbita.

Había presentado sus excusas antes de lo habitual porque le esperaba un viaje largo al día siguiente. Pero lo había hecho sabiendo que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Sin desvestirse siquiera, se había entregado a la lectura con la esperanza de poder acabar el libro. Si no lo hacía, probablemente monsieur de Courfeyrac insistiría en prestárselo o se lo regalaría incluso dijera él lo que dijera, y Combeferre no quería abusar de su generosidad.

Buenas intenciones aparte, llegó al final de otra página para descubrir que no había estado prestando la menor atención a lo que leía, y tuvo que empezar otra vez desde el principio.

Las frágiles llamitas de las velas temblaron un instante.

"_Amas de lumière placé entre Gamma & Beta de la Lyre, découvert en observant la Comète de 1779, qui en a passé très près..._"

De todas maneras, no era como si aquello tuviera mucho sentido si no se podía observar...

–¿Has dormido algo desde que mi padre te invitó a saquear su biblioteca?

Por un momento, las letras se emborronaron ante sus ojos.

La puerta no había emitido el menor sonido al abrirse ni al cerrarse, ni siquiera al volver a encajarse en su lugar. Aquella asombrosa demostración de sigilo fue lo único que sorprendió un poco a Combeferre; eso, y su propia brevísima reacción. Pero su presencia allí, no. Él prácticamente había llegado a decírselo.

Courfeyrac descansaba sobre la puerta de dos hojas, las manos detrás de la espalda como si ocultase algo. Vestía únicamente la camisa y el pantalón gris carbón del traje que había llevado durante la cena, el cuello desnudo y los pies descalzos. La luz a duras penas llegaba hasta dónde él estaba; era una sombra de ojos brillantes, y las sombras de ojos brillantes _que sonríen_ deberían ser aterradoras. Él no lo era.

–Tú tampoco duermes.

–Tenía frío.

–Hay más de veinticinco grados...

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros.

–Entonces tenía calor. Pensé que tendrías miedo. –Lo que daba a entender era esto: _porque sí._

El silencio que siguió fue largo pero no tenso ni incómodo. Se quebró en el súbito resplandor de un rayo y del trueno que golpeó los cristales y después se fue llenando del sonido de la lluvia y de sus dos miradas encontradas, una conversación entera teniendo lugar sin que se llegara a pronunciar una palabra. Las que siguieron fueron del todo innecesarias:

–¿Quieres que me vaya? –Courfeyrac no apartó la mirada pero se agitó un poco.

–Me parece que deberías.

–Sí, pero ¿quieres que me vaya?

Desde que podía recordar, él tenía esa irritante costumbre: la de formular siempre la pregunta correcta.

Hubo un _clic _metálico muy sutil. Courfeyrac, con las manos detrás de la espalda, había dado vuelta a la llave. Fue hacia él y Combeferre se puso de pie para recibirlo.

Sus dos cuerpos no necesitaron ni un segundo para amoldarse el uno al otro, tan bien encajaban, como si estuvieran hechos para eso. Cuando se besaron, fue en una réplica casi perfecta de aquella tarde, un beso sin sobresaltos que comenzó con una caricia de los labios, que se hundió lentamente en el calor de sus bocas y que acabó con ellos dos compartiendo el mismo aire al borde de otros labios.

Combeferre descansó su frente en la de él y le peinó los rizos con los dedos, rozando suavemente la curva de su oreja.

–Pero esto no está bien –le dijo; se sentía obligado a decirlo porque Courfeyrac lo estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa de diablo que tenía. A veces, parecía que se tomara la vida como un chiste privado que nadie más entendía.

–¿Y qué es _esto_? –susurró. Lo estaba retando a decirlo.

–Henri...

–¿Qué?

No supo _qué _y sólo lo miró a los ojos con la ternura que él le inspiraba cada vez que sonreía, apartándole los cabellos de la frente sólo para dejarlos caer después en rebelde desorden o lo que al menos parecía rebelde desorden. Se preguntó, con la frivolidad que sobreviene a los seres humanos cuando las circunstancias los abruman, si a él le molestaría acabar despeinado. También se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían aquellos rizos sobre sus sábanas. Courfeyrac escogió ese momento para hablarle, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Podía; no había otra explicación para lo que había pasado durante la cena.

–Está bien si a ti y a mí nos parece bien. No es asunto de nadie más.

Estaban solos allí. Era la hora del lobo y tras la puerta cerrada todos dormían. Ellos dos también debían estar soñando porque, ¿quién en plena vigilia y en pleno uso de razón no sabe que una puerta cerrada es poca cosa si se ha de interponer en el camino de la desgracia?

Combeferre se sabía más sensato, más íntegro, más dueño de sí mismo. Eso pensaba mientras su mano se movía sin que mediara su voluntad para rozar el pequeño lunar de su pómulo con la yema del pulgar. Courfeyrac le sonrió en respuesta a aquella tierna caricia. Sus manos habían trepado por su pecho hasta la lazada de su corbata, que él mismo le había anudado cuando se vistieron para cenar. Le fue tan fácil destruir su obra como le había sido construirla aunque, por la sonrisa que lucía, encontró más placer en lo segundo. Combeferre no podía apartar la mirada. Antes de que él pudiera acabar, le cogió la mano y le besó los dedos, con la prenda aun atrapada y olvidada entre sus manos, y después lo besó otra vez en los labios. Esta vez, sí hubo latidos de más y aliento de menos.

_Márchate_, quería decirle, y que hablarían de ello en París... no, que no volverían a hablar de ello. Besarse era una muestra de afecto, una bastante inofensiva aunque estuviera muy fuera de lo común y corriente; pero era una cosa, y otra muy distinta ir tan lejos. Ya habían ido demasiado lejos una vez, pero eran unos chicos entonces y los chicos cometían muchas imprudencias, incluso imprudencias como la suya; incluso imprudencias _peores_ que la suya. Era diferente ahora: ya no eran unos niños.

Pero si aquello no estaba bien, ¿por qué, entonces, parecía absolutamente... correcto?

Courfeyrac sonreía mientras lo besaba; Combeferre podía sentirlo en sus labios. En algún momento se apartó sólo lo suficiente para quitarle las gafas pero volvió a besarlo enseguida. Combeferre le acarició los cabellos y dejó que sus rizos corrieran rebeldes entre sus dedos, y el suave sonido, entre un gemido y un ronroneo, que Courfeyrac vertió directamente en su boca cuando el beso se prolongó lo suficiente se clavó bruscamente como una cosa afilada en su bajo vientre. Las aguas tranquilas que solían ser sus pensamientos se agitaron como por efecto de una piedra arrojada por una mano inconsciente, o quizá demasiado consciente, de que bajo las aguas nocturnas duermen siempre cosas hambrientas.

Combeferre quería hacerlo otra vez: quería arrancarle de nuevo un sonido semejante y de pronto lo tenía contra el escritorio. Los candelabros se tambalearon peligrosamente sin llegar a caerse, añadiendo una vertiginosa oscilación de luces y sombras a sus rostros de ojos cerrados, de labios encontrados.

Nunca se habían besado así.

Combeferre tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura, muy abajo, su lengua en su boca y su mano libre en su cuello, y con el pulgar recorrió toda la longitud de su garganta hacia arriba, pasando sobre su nuez y deteniéndose bajo su barbilla para hacerle alzar el rostro, y de pronto Courfeyrac se estremeció y volvió a gemir tan dulcemente...

Pero no. No, no, _no._ No los podían oír.

Jadeaban cuando se separaron, sus cabellos mezclándose entre sus dos frentes, bucles negros con finas hebras castaño claro.

–Étienne... –suspiró Courfeyrac buscando retomar el beso que se había roto.

–Shhh...

Courfeyrac le mordió los labios impaciente, exigente.

–Quiero...

Combeferre le puso el pulgar sobre los labios. Iba a decirle algo cuando, de repente, el súbito resplandor de un rayo le marcó a fuego blanco en las retinas el aspecto que él tenía cuando le mordió la yema del dedo... Combeferre estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas allí mismo, metafórica y literalmente también.

Apoyó sus dos manos en el escritorio, a ambos lados de sus caderas, y luchó por recobrar el control de sí mismo mientras lo veía trabajar en los botones de su chaleco, que muy pronto siguió el camino de su corbata hasta el suelo. Los dedos del joven trataron entonces de desabrocharle la camisa pero Combeferre tenía ventaja: su amigo había venido a él prácticamente desvestido y él encontró en seguida el camino bajo su camisa para acariciarle los costados y la espalda. Su piel estaba tibia y le respondió erizándose deliciosamente bajo sus manos.

Nada de aquello debería ser tan fácil... Pero se trataba de Courfeyrac y con él, todo era tan natural como respirar: besarlo con algo más que el afecto que se tenían, tocarlo y dejar que él lo tocara, tenerlo entre los brazos y sentirlo contra su cuerpo que respondía instintivamente a su sonrisa de tentador, a sus palabras de seductor, a su simple y sólida y cálida presencia.

Courfeyrac respondió a sus caricias con su boca y con todo su cuerpo. Le enlazó un brazo en torno al cuello, su otra mano se aferró a sus cabellos y cuando sus cuerpos se apretaron el uno contra el otro, pechos sin aliento y vientres... y caderas, Combeferre sintió estallar el cosquilleo que había en su bajo vientre al notar bajo la ropa su erección. Él gimió contra sus labios, se estremeció violentamente y se arrancó de su boca jadeando. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la cama...

Un momento más y habían caído sobre la colcha y Combeferre estaba sobre él, entre sus muslos y todavía en su boca. Courfeyrac fue el primero en empezar a moverse, la necesidad creciendo en él como algo salvaje y lleno de dientes.

–Shhh, calla... –le susurró Combeferre cuando él gimió de nuevo.

–Lo sé, lo sé... –Courfeyrac se apretó los ojos con las manos, se pasó los dedos hacia atrás entre los cabellos y Combeferre, al verlo arquearse de ese modo, no pudo resistirse y le cogió las dos muñecas y volvió a caer sobre su boca. Mientras lo besaba suavizó la presión de sus manos, le acarició con los pulgares la sensible cara interna de las muñecas y deslizó sus dedos entre los de él, enlazando sus manos.

La ropa era ya un estorbo intolerable y la piel que había debajo estaba sedienta de otra piel, y por un momento sólo hubo confusión mientras trataban de decidir si querían denudarse ellos mismos o el uno al otro.

Courfeyrac se había lanzado sobre su camisa, que antes había tratado de desabrochar sin éxito, pero seguía frustrado; se sabía hábil con la mucho más compleja ropa femenina pero no lograba desabrochar unos sencillos botones. Era porque estaba temblando, pero aun no lo sabía. Combeferre, que lo había notado, se rió de su torpeza.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es interesante si no hay alfileres que sortear?

Y así él dejó de temblar.

Combeferre lo prefería así: tranquilo y sonriendo como ahora.

–¿Qué? –rió él con un precioso rubor trepándole a las mejillas–. La culpa es de tu sastre. ¿Qué son estos ojales tan pequeños? Pareces una monja clarisa.

Combeferre sonrió contra sus labios y le acarició la sien.

–Esa historia no quiero oírla. –Y por si acaso realmente había una, para disuadirlo de contársela, lo besó profundamente.

Se desnudaron entre besos y caricias que iban del suave roce a los dedos hundidos en la piel, la tela deslizándose sobre pálidos hombros, revolviéndoles los cabellos cuando la impaciencia los hizo despreciar los botones. Combeferre cayó sobre su espalda cuando Courfeyrac rodó sobre él e invirtió sus posiciones, y se sacudió las botas que cayeron por fortuna sobre la alfombra mientras él se ocupaba de sus pantalones.

Pero Courfeyrac era impaciente, caprichoso también, se distraía con frecuencia y se ocupó sólo lo justo para que cupiera su mano y ocuparse mejor de lo que había bajo la ropa. Combeferre, que se había incorporado sobre los codos, tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama jadeando. Si ni siquiera él mismo se conocía tan bien... ¿Cómo podía...?

–Henri...

Descubrió muy pronto cómo, cuando el resto de la ropa estuvo desperdigada por el suelo y ellos dos yacieron juntos, gloriosamente desnudos, con el reflejo líquido de la lluvia corriéndoles por la piel. Eran dos almas que ya lo habían compartido todo y se tenían bajo la piel: se miraban, y se entendían; se tocaban, y se conocían. Después de descubrir eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a temblar sino de deseo.

Courfeyrac tenía un lunar en el muslo, muy arriba... Se rió cuando Combeferre lo besó y jadeó cuando lo mordió suavemente. Después tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas y morderse el labio inferior porque había algo que hacía mucho tiempo que Combeferre quería devolverle.

Lo hizo tentativamente al principio, seguramente con torpeza, pero en cuanto notó que él lo disfrutaba sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar. Degradante, llamaban a aquello; humillante, indigno de un hombre. A Combeferre sólo le resultaba fácil, natural, placentero incluso. Desear hacerlo feliz no podía ser degradante y menos un pecado. Combeferre era un hombre de ciencia; creía muy poco en Dios y nada en sus ministros en la tierra, que se equivocaban, que mentían, que eran unos hipócritas. Algún día, el mundo que querían construir prescindiría de ellos en vez de denunciar el amor, incluso el más sincero de todos, que era el que ellos dos se tenían.

–Étienne... para, para... –le susurró Courfeyrac de pronto luchando por mantener inmóviles sus caderas, y negó salvajemente con la cabeza cuando Combeferre no lo obedeció de inmediato. En realidad, no lo obedeció en absoluto–. Para... espera... –le suplicó, aunque a esas alturas ya debía saber que era inútil. Se aferró a sus cabellos, los soltó y ya no logró contenerse para no arquear la espalda en un espasmo de placer–. Ét... Aah... Umphf... –Se había cubierto el rostro con un brazo para ahogar sus gemidos.

Cuando todo acabó y él yació inmóvil y sin aliento, Combeferre le besó otra vez los muslos, que temblaban, y se los rozó tiernamente con la nariz.

Hacía años que Bahorel los había introducido en la práctica del _savate, _que se estaba poniendo de moda en París. Courfeyrac también solía practicar esgrima cuando eran más jóvenes, aunque París había cambiado la espada por el bastón, y le gustaba montar a caballo; habían ido a cabalgar muchas tardes durante aquellas dos semanas. Tenía unos muslos firmes y flexibles, de largos músculos tensos como cuerdas de arpa, pero tiernos en la superficie de la piel y sensibles hasta al roce del aliento. Combeferre había descubierto que lo volvían loco y los besó hasta que él empezó a calmarse.

Entonces trepó hasta su altura y como él tenía el rostro girado hacia un lado, lo besó en la mejilla y en la comisura de los labios y lo contempló mientras yacía allí desmadejado, rendido. Había estado en lo cierto: estaba encantador con sus rizos desordenados sobre las sábanas. Se lo dijo y Courfeyrac, que era la criatura menos inmune a los cumplidos que hoyaba la tierra, sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Se susurraron tonterías y algunas cosas más serias que en otras circunstancias no se dicen abiertamente, se acariciaron pero pronto ya no fue suficiente. Courfeyrac se había saciado pero no tardó en tener urgencia de más, de todo ya y Combeferre, aunque se estaba conteniendo por él, sabía cuánto lo necesitaba. Sabía exactamente qué quería y cómo...

Sólo había una cosa que deseaba más que tenerlo, y era complacerlo. Se entregaría si así lo complacía, y que hiciera de él lo que quisiera. Lo deseaba de todas maneras.

Pero cuando Courfeyrac notó que dudaba, sin decir una palabra y con el rastro de la más sutil de las sonrisas bailándole en los labios, le cogió la mano derecha y se metió dos de sus dedos en la boca.

Ninguna palabra, ni la más explícita combinación de ellas, podría haber tenido el efecto que tuvo aquello. Casi acabó con él sólo con eso.

Cuando pasó lo peor, a Combeferre la cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Sus labios... y Dios, su boca. Había jugado con su lengua a lo largo de sus dedos... Y lo que quería... lo que le estaba pidiendo...

Cayó hacia adelante y se sostuvo en la cama con una mano, la otra aun al borde de sus labios, y él separó más las piernas para darle libre acceso. Su pecho se alzaba y caía con su tempestuosa respiración y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de anticipación y de deseo. No tenía miedo; ninguno de los dos lo tenía. ¿Qué miedo cabía o que dudas? Eran ellos dos: ni una vez en la vida se habían hecho daño... Quizá alguna vez boxeando y quizá a los seis años Courfeyrac le diera un codazo en la cara o quizá no, pero eso no contaba.

Y no hicieron el amor como dos amantes ni como dos enamorados, sino como lo que eran, que era lo que habían sido siempre. Nada tenía que cambiar porque era como haber cruzado una frontera que nunca hubiera existido. Entre ellos dos, siempre había sido posible y si parecía que hubieran hecho el amor cien veces antes de aquella noche, probablemente fuera porque lo habían hecho.

Courfeyrac besaba igual que sonreía, pero hacía el amor igual que vivía: libremente, arrebatadamente, con todo su cuerpo y con toda su alma. No había en su piel un poro que no transpirara pasión y libertad y sensualidad y exuberancia. Así olía; así miraba, caminaba, respiraba, existía.

–¿De verdad es lo que quieres? –le había dicho Combeferre. No habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos. Mirarse a los ojos, para ellos dos, nunca había sido como sostenerse la mirada.

Ya habían ido definitivamente demasiado lejos pero si daban el paso final, ya no habría modo de deshacerlo. No hacían nada ilegal; ya no. Pero la sociedad tenía nombres para la gente como ellos y Courfeyrac, si llegaban a hacer aquello, se llevaba la peor parte. Era una idea difícil de sobrellevar.

–¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

–Sí. Y debo. Y quiero.

Courfeyrac tenía los colmillos ligeramente prominentes, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para conferir a su sonrisa la cualidad salvaje que poseía.

–Claro. No será a _monsieur le docteur_ a quien culpen de degradar a sus semejantes. ¿Soy tu semejante y tu prójimo?

–Eres mi amigo y mi hermano.

–Qué inquietante eso...

–No bromees. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Y tú, que lo deseo. Y yo, que lo deseas. Étienne, Étienne, ¿me vas a hacer suplicártelo? ¿A mí: tu amigo y tu hermano? Te deseo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Que te amo, ya lo sabías. Si me amas tú un poco, entonces haz lo que te pido. Y deja... y deja... de pensar tanto aunque... sólo... sólo sea... por...

Combeferre lo hizo amablemente, y despacio, anteponiendo siempre el bienestar de él a su placer y a su deseo, y aunque al principio fue doloroso, Courfeyrac confió en él como había hecho siempre y no se quejó. Combeferre le acarició el pelo y le habló al oído, rozándole la oreja con la nariz dulcemente mientras él temblaba aferrado a las sábanas, y le abrió los dedos uno a uno, con gentileza hasta que él los relajó y relajó su cuerpo, soltó las sábanas y sujetó sus manos...

Y se rió.

Su risa sonó demasiado como un sollozo pero fue todo lo que Combeferre podía desear en el mundo. Lo amaba algo más que un poco.

Sus almas se conocían y sus cuerpos se reconocieron nada más tocarse. No había secretos que pudieran esconderse por mucho tiempo y Combeferre tardó muy poco en volver a encontrar ese lugar en su interior que antes había tocado con sus largos dedos, donde un mero roce hacía que su amigo temblara y se derritiera, todo calor y dulce abandono. La primera vez que lo había acariciado ahí, a Courfeyrac le había faltado muy poco para sucumbir al orgasmo por segunda vez.

Las cosas que se dijeron, se las dijeron al oído. En realidad, no había nada que necesitaran decirse pero se hablaron por el mero placer de hablarse, con la sonrisa en la voz y en los ojos incluso cuando no se miraban. Los dos eran, bajo la ropa, el vigor de la juventud despojado de todo pretexto y arrojado a las llamas. Pero entre las llamas se puede caminar si se sabe cómo y la pasión que había allí, entre sus manos enlazadas, entre sus cuerpos amándose, no era la que se deja arrastrar por el infierno y la locura terrible que aúlla "eres mío" como si no hubiera un mañana; era la que quema despacio y dulcemente, arde con lento placer, con largos suspiros, moja la piel como de lluvia, da luz y calor pero no destruye lo que toca, y no necesita marcar con las uñas y con los dientes a otro ser humano que lo que da, lo da libremente a quien es su igual ahora y siempre; la que susurra al oído: "mañana, sólo si es contigo". Y cree morir porque el placer, como el dolor, cuando es lento, es una lenta agonía.

Las velas se estaban extinguiendo y con ellas la luz dorada, el reflejo en los ojos y en la piel húmeda. Pero la piel continuaba húmeda y más caliente y los cabellos se les adherían al rostro, hebras de rubio oscuro y rizos como de tinta que a veces rodaban y a veces morían junto a los labios que buscaban el aliento perdido, que anidaban exhaustos sobre la piel, que bebían de besos buscados o de fortuitos tropiezos de sus bocas.

Combeferre no tendría nunca suficiente de esa boca suya. ¿Cómo había estado cuatro años sin besarlo si ahora lo necesitaba cada dos segundos? Él suspiraba cada vez que lo penetraba y cuando se estaban besando, gemía suavemente en su boca. Combeferre se preguntaba si podría llevarlo hasta el final sólo así pero cuando deslizó una mano entre sus dos cuerpos, Courfeyrac jadeó violentamente y cerró los ojos, y sus caderas se alzaron de forma involuntaria buscando ese contacto.

Combeferre irguió entonces la espalda incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, dejándolo a él tendido en la cama, y él lo siguió con la mirada como extasiado, como devastado, como si no pudiera apartar los ojos.

Como no podía, los dejó caer por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas y al lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos. Lo que vio allí le dilató de golpe las pupilas, lo hizo contener ruidosamente el aliento y pareció empujarlo una milla hacia el borde. Combeferre pudo sentirlo bajo sus dedos y lo siguió acariciando como él le pedía sin palabras, sin apresurarse en eso tampoco, dejándolo derretirse lentamente allí hasta que se soltaron los últimos hilos del sentido.

Él se había cubierto el rostro con las manos pero las dejó caer; lo tenía prisionero entre sus mulos pero los separó rindiéndose por completo; se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior pero lo dejó que resbalara húmedo entre sus blancos dientes de pequeños colmillos felinos y jadeó con el pecho agitado. No gimió; no debía. Cuando abrió un momento los ojos para mirarlo, tenía una expresión en el rostro que a Combeferre lo perseguiría de por vida.

-Étienne... Étienne... –llegó a suspirar... Y de pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se debatió arqueándose sobre la cama y se derramó jadeando entre sus dedos.

Pasaron segundos enteros hasta que una temblorosa bocanada de aire le llenó los pulmones. Cuando se quedó inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, sudaba y se le agitaba el pecho con cada inspiración, y hasta ese leve movimiento parecía estremecerlo.

Combeferre había dejado de moverse pero él no quiso que esperara más. Con los ojos cerrados todavía, le tomó la mano, le apretó las caderas entre los muslos y él mismo se movió hacía él arrancándole de los labios un tembloroso jadeo.

Combeferre sostuvo sus caderas. Lo hizo suavemente al principio, pero su gentileza se transformó sola en firmeza y la firmeza casi en brusquedad cuando, de pronto, sintió el abismo abrirse bruscamente ante él. Tenía un puñal en el bajo vientre, el cabello en los ojos, los hombros temblando... Creyó oírse decir su nombre igual que había hecho él; creyó oír como él le respondía con la voz quebrada y tierna y suplicante. La oleada de placer fue tan súbita que, por un momento, se le oscureció la vista.

Cuando todo acabó, se estaba clavando los dientes en el labio inferior y sus dedos estaban hundidos en la piel de su amigo con fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas. Su corazón quería encontrar el camino fuera de su cuerpo...

Por un momento, el mundo volvió a hundirse en la nada profunda.

Separarse fue casi doloroso; los hizo estremecer a ambos pero la caricia del aire sobre la piel fue una bendición y un bálsamo. Cuando estuvieron tendidos frente a frente, desmadejados y como rotos, Combeferre le pasó los dedos entre los rizos húmedos de sudor y Courfeyrac, sin abrir los ojos, sonrió con su rostro medio enterrado en las sábanas. Combeferre sonrió también porque ¿cuándo había sido capaz de no devolverle la sonrisa?

Había regresado el rugir de la tormenta al otro lado de los cristales. Lejos, en alguna parte tras la puerta cerrada, un reloj dio la hora con perezosos tañidos.

Estaban dormidos antes de que sonara el último.

**1832**

Combeferre se despertó sin saber cuándo se había dormido, al cielo vacío de estrellas que se veía entre los tejados. Había cesado la lluvia, habían desaparecido las nubes indecisas del día anterior y el cielo empezaba a adquirir la tonalidad azulada de la primera luz del alba.

Courfeyrac ya no estaba con él, y era la levita roja de Enjolras la que resbaló sobre su cuerpo cuando se incorporó lentamente. Se había dormido sentado en un repecho de la barricada, recostado en la parte plana de un barril.

Soplaba una brisa que olía a pólvora y en alguna parte, se oía a un escribano cantando. Estaba posado en la misma ventana a la que se asomaba la cabeza blanca del portero al que habían disparado: su sangre era una tinta negra que secaba fachada abajo de la casa.

En lo alto de la barricada vio a Courfeyrac, que estaba hablando con Feuilly al lado del lugar donde había brillado la antorcha, que ya se había apagado. Había arrojado una claridad escasa, encerrada como estaba entre cuatro adoquines para protegerla de la lluvia y del viento. Pero sin el resplandor que la había coronado desde que anocheció, más como una estrella que como una corona, la barricada se asemejaba ahora a una criatura escarpada y tenebrosa que hubiera surgido de la noche bruscamente.

Aunque amanecía perezosamente, en el interior de la barricada aun reinaban las tinieblas, y las formas que se movían por el patio eran sólo vagamente humanas bajo aquella luz fantasmagórica.

O sólo era el sueño que aun le nublaba los ojos y el entendimiento.

La campana de _Saint-Merry_ seguía tocando a rebato.

Era buena señal pero en la vaga claridad del alba, las sombras que comenzaban a evaporarse parecían una mortaja y la campana, un mensajero de luto. Bajo aquella luz, la sangre que cubría el patio era púrpura y no negra, y ya no se confundía con la humedad de la lluvia o con jirones de sombra.

Gaspar había muerto, y también uno de los dos guardias municipales. Algunos de los insurrectos habían puesto objeciones cuando los llevaron dentro para atenderlos, pero Joly había sido inflexible al respecto y lo mismo Combeferre. La cocina donde reposaban los heridos se había vuelto desde entonces casi tan inexpugnable como cuando era su dueña la viuda Hucheloup.

»–Haced lo que queráis –les había dicho uno de los politécnicos, que se llamaba Duvernois–. Pero ellos han fusilado a vuestro amigo. Pobre justicia le hacéis remendando a sus verdugos.

A Combeferre le molestó que hablara de Jean Prouvaire pero fue Bossuet el que se lanzó a discutir sobre lo que era justicia y lo que era barbarie y sobre comprometer la legitimidad de la revolución, y de paso sobre lo poco que les convenía a sus dientes volver a mencionar el nombre de su poeta, hasta que Enjolras los hizo callar a los dos con una sola mirada.

»–Sobre todo –había dicho– no habrá disputas aquí.

Lo que opinaba sobre los guardias, si es que opinaba algo, no lo dijo.

Enjolras había aconsejado dos horas de sueño pero habían sido muy pocos los que pudieron o quisieron dormir en aquellos momentos. Combeferre no había tenido intención de hacerlo y cuando al despertar miró el reloj, vio que había dormido menos de una hora.

Enjolras había aprovechado aquella hora para salir de la barricada. Se había marchado solo. Había ido en la dirección de los mercados pero en el laberinto de callejones del arrabal y en aquella oscuridad, maldito fuera, era ya inútil ir tras él.

Combeferre miró otra vez el reloj, que había consultado no haría ni dos minutos, y después a Joly que estaba dando de beber a los heridos. Poca cosa más podían hacer ya por ellos.

Cuando salieron los dos a la calle, donde el aire era más fresco y más respirable, Joly le dijo:

–Ven –Y fue a reunirse con Bossuet, que estaba rodeado de estudiantes y de obreros.

Cuando se sentaron juntos, Joly estornudó aparatosamente; estaba resfriado y no sabía qué se había hecho de su levita pero Bossuet se quitó su viejo abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

»–¿Por qué no? –le había dicho Courfeyrac–. Joly y Bossuet viven juntos, y nadie piensa mal.

»–Todo el mundo piensa mal.

"Mal" no quería decir exactamente "_mal_"; pero "piensa" sí quería decir "_piensa_".

Combeferre se quedó un momento junto a la puerta de la taberna. Desde allí miró a Courfeyrac, que continuaba al lado de Feuilly, vigilando los dos las sombras desde lo alto de la barricada.

Le hubiera gustado despertarse y que él estuviera a su lado, como cuando vino a vivir a París y aun no tenía casa. Combeferre siempre sonreía al recordar aquella primera noche. Había sido muy feliz entonces: después de tanto tiempo, por fin volvían a estar los tres juntos. Y ya no eran sólo tres.

Siguió a Joly y se unió al grupo que estaba reunido al pie de la barricada. Hablando con ellos se distrajo algo, o de eso se quiso convencer hasta que se volvió a descubrir con la mano en el bolsillo del reloj.

Pero resistió el impulso de mirarlo esta vez. Ni se hacía ningún bien ni así iba a hacer que Enjolras regresara antes, que regresara ileso o que regresara en absoluto. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar seguir con los dedos las iniciales que estaban grabadas en el metal precioso. Era una tonta costumbre que tenía arraigada desde hacía muchos años, más vieja que la de colocarse las gafas y en la que no reparaba la mitad de las veces. Y que lo tranquilizaba.


	5. Capítulo 5

**1823**

–¿Todavía no es la hora de comer? -Courfeyrac estaba muerto de hambre.

–Me parece que hay perdices –vino la voz de su padre desde las profundidades del periódico. Estaba sentado en su butacón favorito del estudio, que era como un trono de cuero gastado y agrietado que su madre, en contubernio con sus hijas y con las criadas, había intentado tirar nosecuántas veces.

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Todavía no se han extinguido? –bromeó su hermano mayor. Como sólo había un periódico, Raymond tenía que conformarse con las hojas que su padre le iba pasando cuando las acababa de leer.

Courfeyrac recordaba que el verano anterior, su hermano y Combeferre se habían pasado toda una tarde discutiendo la teoría sobre la extinción de Cuvier.

–¿Pero qué hora es? –insistió. Tenía hambre aunque hubiera perdices _otra vez._

–¿Qué se ha hecho de tu reloj? –le preguntó André sin levantar la mirada del tablero–. ¿No lo habrás perdido?

Courfeyrac mordisqueó la mitra de su alfil de reina tristemente caído.

–Lo he regalado.

André alzó la mirada pero él no se la devolvió. Siguió cometiendo sacrilegio a mordisquitos mientras perfilaba en su mente una rebuscada y audaz estrategia, con montones de cabos sueltos, que sólo funcionaría si le daba una patada a la mesa más o menos por el lado de las piezas de André... y a lo mejor ni así.

–¿Qué lo has _regalado_?

Courfeyrac envió a la carga un peón suicida sin arenga libertadora ni nada. Sabía que su padre lo estaba mirando porque había oído crujir el periódico pero no alzó la mirada hasta que lo oyó preguntar:

–¿A quién?

–A Ét... Combeferre.

Malo al ajedrez y con malos reflejos. Y lo peor de todo: delante de André. ¿Pero _cuándo_ iba a ser la hora de comer?

–¿Os llamáis por el nombre?

–Sí –admitió Courfeyrac, y esperó que a su padre no le pareciera mal porque no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo.

–Hum... –Monsieur de Courfeyrac volvió a encender su pipa de espuma de mar, que había tenido olvidada en la comisura de los labios–. ¿Cómo ha encontrado Londres?

Courfeyrac se animó.

–Dice que interesante. No se queja del tiempo aunque como siempre tiene la nariz metida en algún libro, a lo mejor es que no lo ha notado.

Su padre sostuvo la pipa entre sus rechonchos dedos y pasó una página del periódico que con gran habilidad se había puesto sobre la rodilla.

–Buen muchacho –comentó–. Muy prometedor... Su abuelo era médico también; su abuelo por parte de madre.

–Lo sé.

–No vayas a descuidar esa amistad sólo porque se ha marchado. Las buenas amistades hay que cultivarlas: confío en que sepas eso.

A lo mejor no debía dadas las circunstancias, pero Courfeyrac no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Sí, señor.

Por lo menos, fue deportivo y no miró a André para regodearse... inmediatamente.

–Bien, pues iremos a encargarte otro reloj. Pero esta tarde tengo asuntos; tendrá que ser mañana.

–No quiero que me compréis otro reloj.

Monsieur de Courfeyrac, que acababa de volver a desplegar el periódico con una enérgica sacudida, lo bajó y se quedó mirando a su hijo menor con cara de asombro indignado.

–¿Cómo que no?

–¿Qué valor tendría habérselo regalado si enseguida me compráis otro?

–Unos trescientos francos, más o menos –aportó André con cara de vinagre. Lo sabía porque lo había elegido él–. No seas tan ingrato. Si tu padre quiere regalarte otro reloj, acéptalo. ¿No tenías otro amigo?

–Tengo muchos –lo informó Courfeyrac con aire petulante. Y era cierto.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? Ese tan rubio...

–Cállate, André –le dijo Raymond con la autoridad propia de todos los primogénitos.

André fue a contestarle con la rebeldía propia de todos los segundos hijos, pero los silenció su padre levantando una mano. Estaba mirando al frente como considerando alguna cosa.

–Un caballero no va por ahí sin saber qué hora es: no es serio ni respetable. Debes tener un reloj.

–Yo mismo me lo compraré –le dijo Courfeyrac muy serio.

–¿Con qué dinero?

–Con el que gane. –Tenía dieciséis años y ni siquiera había acabado el colegio. Pero no le había parecido una idea tan absurda... hasta que se oyó decirlo en voz alta. –No tiene que ser muy caro ni nada... –añadió vacilante.

La profunda arruga pensativa desapareció en ese momento del ceño de monsieur de Courfeyrac, que dobló cuidadosamente el periódico y se sacó el reloj del bolsillo del chaleco. Cuando Courfeyrac vio que se estaba desabrochando la leontina de oro del ojal, se levantó bruscamente.

–No podéis darme...

–A tu padre no le digas lo que no puede hacer. ¡Cuánto descaro! Ven.

Courfeyrac obedeció y su padre le puso el reloj en la mano.

–Ya está. Todo arreglado.

Era un reloj de medio cazador, muy bonito y muy caro porque era todo de oro y porque su mecanismo era muy preciso.

Y para que tuviera verdadero valor, monsieur de Courfeyrac no se compró otro, y desde entonces fue por ahí preguntando la hora a sus hijos, a su mujer, a los criados, a su cochero, a sus clientes, a su agente de banca, a sus socios...

Al principio, la gente lo tomaba por despistado. Más tarde, cuando tomó aquello por costumbre, lo achacaron a una pequeña excentricidad propia de los nuevos ricos, a lo mejor a una nueva ocurrencia de los románticos, porque todo el mundo sabía que era muy aficionado al teatro y que seguía a los autores nuevos que estaban levantando polvareda en París. Había también teorías menos amables, como aquella muy extendida sobre granjeros que no saben leer la hora porque para eso ya tienen pollos, y que a monsieur de Courfeyrac, pese a lo que había dicho sobre la seriedad y la respetabilidad, le importaban un bledo.

Así se pasó más de año y medio, hasta que se entrevistó en Alejandría con el gobernador Mehmet Alí, que le había encargado la construcción de veintiséis barcos para la flota de guerra egipcia. Cuando el valí le preguntó abiertamente por qué un hombre de su posición no tenía reloj (las personas importantes pueden y suelen permitirse tales indiscreciones), monsieur de Courfeyrac se lo dijo.

El reloj que el valí le hizo enviar, custodiado por seis criados y con sus saludos personales, costaba más que un navío de tres puentes.

**Capítulo 5**

**1831**

Eran casi las seis cuando lo despertó el silencio que se había hecho inesperadamente; Courfeyrac lo supo cuando regresaba a su dormitorio porque, mientras recorría descalzo los pasillos plagados de sombras, el reloj de péndulo del vestíbulo volvió a dar la hora.

La tormenta había cesado y casi había dejado de llover.

Cuando se había despertado, se estaban abriendo las nubes y una vaga claridad lunar atravesaba los cristales mojados de lluvia. Las velas se habían consumido del todo.

Combeferre tenía razón cuando a veces lo llamaba imprudente. Mira que quedarse dormido allí como si nada... ¿Y si se llegan a despertar los criados antes que él? Algunos podían ser discretos pero Marie iría inmediatamente a decírselo a su madre, porque lo odiaba. Era la única mujer a la que Courfeyrac nunca había podido seducir: una vergonzosa mancha en su haber. Qué rencorosas podían ser las mujeres...

Combeferre dormía profundamente. Se le había secado el pelo en un desastre de lo más seductor que le cubría parte del rostro; dormido, su amigo parecía menos grave porque no tenía entre las cejas esa arruguita preocupada que lucía casi siempre. Tenía el pelo casi rubio y liso pero a veces, cuando se le mojaba y hacía calor, se le ondulaba un poco. De niño había sido más rubio. Le hacía falta un corte de pelo.

Courfeyrac se desperezó como un gato después de echarse la siesta. Sintió pinchazos en los muslos cuando se movió para bajarse de la cama pero era un dolor agradable, vigorizante. Se sentía tan enérgico y tan alegre que no sabía si podría volver a dormirse. Lo que le apetecía era ir a cabalgar, aunque fuera de noche, y ver amanecer desde algún risco sobre el mar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía aquello... Y seguro que el aire olía de maravilla después de la tormenta. Volvería con más barro encima que un perro pastor, pero merecería la pena.

Claro que cabalgar ahora mismo... A lo mejor se acababa arrepintiendo. ¡Pardiez! Qué obscenidad... Sonrió.

Cuando se hubo vestido, colocó la ropa de Combeferre pulcramente doblada en el sillón descalzador que había junto a la cama, por si dormía hasta tarde y entraban a despertarlo. Con las sábanas no había nada que hacer pero... en fin, Marie llevaba trabajando allí mucho tiempo: les había hecho la cama muchas veces a él y a sus dos hermanos y... son cosas que pasan. A Combeferre, por supuesto, no le iba a gustar. Courfeyrac se apostaría su mejor sombrero a que no volvía a mirar a las criadas a la cara, y eso iba a ser un problema porque siempre era tan amable que Lucie, la otra doncella, se estaba haciendo ilusiones; lo llamaba _monsieur le docteur_ y se las arreglaba para tropezar con él a todas horas. Pobre Lucie: tan cándida, tan buena chica y tan pero tan fea. _¡Brrrr!_

Courfeyrac sabía que tenía que irse pero no lograba moverse de donde estaba. Había sido una noche maravillosa para que acabara así... en su propia cama que sabía que iba a encontrar enorme, inhóspita y fría. Ya no quería ir a cabalgar; lo que quería era volver a los brazos de Combeferre y dormirse con él, y despertarse con él y a lo mejor, hacer el amor otra vez.

Pero no podía ser.

Trepó a la cama, desenredó como pudo las sábanas y cubrió a su amigo hasta la cintura (por si entraban a despertarlo y todo eso), y se quedó admirando su obra. De algún modo, la forma en que el tejido se adhería a los contornos de su cuerpo resultaba más sugerente todavía. Ojalá no entrara Lucie, o la muchacha tendría que ir corriendo a confesarse. Se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la sien, suavemente para no despertarlo porque si se despertaba, a lo mejor él lo abrazaría y lo metería bajo aquellas sábanas y tendría que quedarse allí un poco más. Y nadie quería eso.

Pero Combeferre no se despertó; Combeferre siempre tenía la mente absorta en algún profundo problema pero cuando dormía, dormía apaciblemente. Las personas buenas duermen así porque tienen tranquila la conciencia.

Courfeyrac sonrió con aquel pensamiento. Y se fue.

Encontró su cama enorme, inhóspita y fría, pero se durmió enseguida y se durmió sonriendo.

•••

Sucede algo extraño cuando se empiezan a cumplir veintitantos años: un día es lunes y de pronto ya es domingo. Es pleno enero y de repente empieza a hacer calor, y resulta que ya es abril, o mayo o junio. Alguien dice "Rediez, ¿ya es verano otra vez?" sin darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho hasta que es demasiado tarde. Cuando nota que acaba de hablar como su padre, se horroriza y desearía no haberlo dicho. Espera que nadie más lo haya notado pero, en realidad, todo el mundo se siente igual: unos lo notan antes, otros después, pero el tiempo pasa un poco más deprisa que antes. Antes, los veranos duraban siglos y los inviernos, toda la eternidad.

El verano de 1831, a partir de cierto día de julio, sufrió un curioso efecto. Como en los días de su infancia, Courfeyrac empezó a sentir que aquel verano no se acabaría nunca. Pero como el cambio se obró progresivamente, no lo notó hasta que fue muy evidente.

Y le pareció bien.

La mañana que Combeferre iba a marcharse se habría despertado sonriendo, pero Marie se aseguró de que no fuera así cuando irrumpió en su dormitorio como un caballo de batalla, vociferando "¡con permiso!" y preguntando si estaba _el señor_ decente cuando ya iba por la mitad de la habitación como era su costumbre. Le abrió las cortinas de un tirón como era otra de sus costumbres. Tenía muchas. Y todas exclusivamente para con él.

Todo había empezado una mañana que Courfeyrac se había despertado con la cara más fea de Francia y de la Creación a un palmo de la suya.

_Eso_ le dijo:

–¿Bajará el señor a desayunar?

Él... gritó.

Y Marie no se lo perdonó jamás.

Madame de Courfeyrac sabía que su marido la amaba, pero también sabía que no iba nunca de cacería. Tenía dos o tres perros, pero los tenía para ir de paseo; lo más que cazaban eran los bocados que él les daba por debajo del mantel. Ella no le preguntaba por qué nunca traía perdices ya que le gustaban tanto y él, a estas alturas, ya no se molestaba ni en comprarlas en el mercado ni en chapotear en los charcos para ensuciarse de barro las botas antes de llegar. Ya ni siquiera se vestía para cazar... perdices ni zorros ni venados...

Pero había una Regla, no escrita ni tácita sino materialmente impuesta: en su casa, _No. _

Madame de Courfeyrac había desarrollado un talento sobrenatural para encontrar criadas feas: Marie había sido su obra maestra.

Courfeyrac se sentía culpable y había intentado hacer las paces con ella: llevaba nueve años intentando hacer las paces con ella. Le hacía cumplidos, la ayudaba a cargar el cubo y el cesto de la ropa blanca por las escaleras, le traía flores del jardín y dulces cuando iba a la ciudad; la última Navidad, le regaló unos guantes de seda y una cinta roja para el pelo; incluso había intercedido por ella con el cochero, que era viudo y que cuando supo con quién lo querían emparejar, se despidió.

Nada sirvió de nada: Marie era tan inmune a los cumplidos y a sus zalamerías que parecía Enjolras reencarnado en campesina rubicunda, enorme, dolorosamente fea y terrorif... y dolorosamente fea.

Tenía una imaginación desbordante y se le ocurrían ideas nuevas cada vez que Courfeyrac iba de visita: lo despertaba siempre el primero, le abría las ventanas de par en par en invierno y en verano, no; "olvidaba" almidonarle el cuello de las camisas y no había forma de que se quedaran en su sitio, o se los almidonaba mucho y se le clavaban en la garganta; de vez en cuando, le almidonaba la funda de la almohada. Cuando servía el café, era extra generosa llenando las tazas de todos de modo que cuando llegaba a la suya, que era sieeempre la última, ya no quedaba. Decía "¡Uy! No queda café", se iba a preparar más y nunca volvía. Había convencido a la cocinera de que adoraba las mollejas de pato; desde entonces, había mollejas de pato la mitad de los días; la otra mitad, perdices. En nueve años derramó el vino dos veces: las dos, Courfeyrac estrenaba traje; dijo que era imposible sacarles las machas, y los hizo trapos. Era muy probable que no entendiera el significado de la expresión "directamente proporcional", pero eso era exactamente lo que hacía cuando calentaba el agua de la bañera... o no, según la temperatura de la calle. Su última ocurrencia era perseguirlo hasta donde estuviera y fregar el suelo a su alrededor; hay que ver lo que tardaba el suelo en secarse, incluso en verano.

–¿Cómo ha dormido _el señor_? –le preguntó Marie toda atenciones.

–Bien, bien... –murmuró _el señor_. Después se acordó y sonrió adormilado–. Muy bien.

Cerró los ojos y casi había vuelto a quedarse dormido... cuando una implacable garra desolladora le arrancó las sábanas del cuerpo.

–Nngh... –se quejó el joven intentando en vano retenerlas. Pero, por lo visto, era urgentísimo echarlas a lavar enseguida. Una vez, se había acostado desnudo del todo para ver si así, la mujer escarmentaba. Por lo menos, uno de los dos escarmentó. ¿Una pista? Courfeyrac llevaba pantalones.

Renunciando a las sábanas, Courfeyrac parpadeó lentamente bajo el peso del sueño que lo vencía...

–El desayuno se servirá en quince minutos.

–¿Eh? Sí... Sí, sí, gracias... Ya voy... –Pero volvió a cerrar los ojos; su cabeza rodó vencida sobre la almohada y...

¡CLAAANG!

Courfeyrac casi se subió a la lámpara de un salto cuando a Marie "se le cayó" un candelabro al suelo.

•••

Combeferre viajaba con muy poca cosa: un maletín de mano y un baúl pequeño que estaba lleno de libros hasta la mitad. Ni siquiera había traído nada apropiado para la fiesta de madame de Flesselles. Él creía que sí, pero _no. _Courfeyrac le hubiera prestado algo suyo, pero ya sabía que no tenían la misma talla. Combeferre estaba más cerca de las medidas de su hermano André, pero André estaba aun más lejos de tener algún gusto para vestir, así que hubo que conformarse.Estaba guapo de todas maneras, porque era alto y porque poseía cierta elegancia natural de la que él no era consciente.

Había quien consideraba que aquella gracia existía precisamente porque su dueño era ajeno a ella; Courfeyrac no era de la misma opinión. ¿Qué habrá de malo en conocer el propio encanto?, se decía. ¿Acaso no es obligación de cada uno hacer buen uso de los dones que ha recibido? He aquí un tema de conversación que estaba muy de moda: ¿Cuántos seres humanos habrán nacido bendecidos con un don para la música, o para la pintura, para cualquier forma de arte, y habrán muerto sin llegar nunca a saberlo? "Qué desgracia"; "qué desperdicio de talento y de virtud"; "qué genios se habrá perdido el mundo", decía la gente cuando se consideraba aquella cuestión. Y de Combeferre: "qué joven tan modesto. Si supiera lo buen mozo que es, se echaría a perder". No es como si se pudiera comparar, pero un poco contradictorio sí que era. La humanidad estaba llena de tontas contradicciones.

Y después estaba Enjolras, que era el caso más flagrante de incoherencia humana de la historia de las bellezas sobrehumanas. Cada vez que lo veía con ese nudo de corbata que parecía que había inventado él mismo para atormentarlo, Courfeyrac sentía unos deseos muy fraternales de estrangularlo. Si alguna vez lo hacía, que no se dijera que no se lo había advertido.

»–Buenos días, Julien –le decía de vez en cuando–. ¿Te ha echado el lazo un jinete tártaro y te has escapado?

»–Buenos días, Julien. ¿Jugando a los ahorcados?

»–Se te ha resbalado la venda de los ojos.

»–Tu barbero se ha dejado la toalla.

Aunque la más frecuente solía ser:

»–...

Pues aquellos eran sus dos mejores amigos: parecidos hasta en eso.

Courfeyrac sonrió inadvertidamente mientras veía cómo Combeferre envolvía cuidadosamente sus libros, que iba depositando después entre las prendas de ropa dentro del baúl. En vez de dejar que los criados hicieran su honrado trabajo, estaba haciendo su equipaje él mismo.

–¿Pero qué llevas puesto? –protestó.

Combeferre se giró hacia él. Se había ataviado para viajar, con la misma levita azul que había llevado cuando dejaron París y las botas de camino. Courfeyrac, en cambio, se había vestido para cabalgar. Hasta llevaba debajo del brazo la fusta, porque era de la firme opinión de que lucir un atuendo incompleto es como ir desnudo, pero peor.

–No, no, _no._ Cabalgaremos. Cámbiate en seguida.

Combeferre le sonrió de esa forma que sugería que hubiera preferido reír. Estaba rodeado de rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, de la luz limpia y transparente que deja siempre la lluvia.

–Buenos días –lo saludó. Había en su voz cierta secreta calidez que a Courfeyrac le derritió el corazón. Tenía un corazón de cera que se derretía con nada–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Como un angelito –le respondió él recostándose con abandono en el marco de la puerta–. Pero hay que ver qué hambre tengo esta mañana. Mira que es raro, como si me hubiera pasado toda la noche...

–¿Y el equipaje? –lo cortó rápidamente Combeferre girándose a medias para seguir empacando.

Courfeyrac sonrió. Es decir, _sonrió. _¿Qué era eso? ¿Rubor de mejillas? ¿Pero todavía se podía hacer eso a los veinticinco años? Él no podía. A lo mejor, si se pellizcaba mucho o si dejaba de respirar...

–¿Esa cajita de rapé? –preguntó mirando desdeñosamente el baúl que su amigo estaba llenando–. Yo creo que te cabe en el bolsillo. Pero lo enviaremos en el coche delante de nosotros.

–Está bien, si tanto insistes.

–Insisto. –Y añadió señalándolo imperiosamente con la fusta–: ¡Cámbiate!

Y se fue por las escaleras siguiendo el aroma del café recién molido.

Lástima que, para él, ya no quedara.

•••

Cabalgaron.

Como salieron temprano y contaban con tiempo de sobra, la mayor parte del camino la hicieron al paso, cabalgando rodilla con rodilla, pero a veces Courfeyrac ponía su yegua al trote y se salía del camino. Entonces daban un rodeo por las pequeñas lomas de hierba muy crecida que el sol había vuelto de un verde muy pálido, casi amarillo, molestando a las cigarras nada madrugadoras que levantaban el vuelo a su paso llenando el aire de zumbidos.

El camino estaba bordeado de muros bajos de piedra plagados de caracoles. La piedra todavía estaba húmeda y el camino, salpicado de charcos fangosos a los que bajaban a beber los pájaros. Huertos de árboles frutales y campos de centeno se extendían a ambos lados, y de cuando en cuando entraban en la sombra de algún bosquecillo de castaños. En algún punto a medio camino de la casa de postas adelantaron a dos muchachas que ocultaban el cabello bajo la cofia de las campesinas, pero que no ocultaron la sonrisa cuando Courfeyrac las saludó con una floritura de su grácil yegua que, si él se lo pedía, bailaba. A Courfeyrac, ninguna dama le había negado nunca un baile.

Una de las jóvenes les regaló un melocotón del cesto que llevaba. En otras circunstancias, Courfeyrac se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlas a la grupa a donde quisieran ir (por lo menos la parte del camino que era menos transitada, para no comprometer su reputación) pero aquella vez siguió su camino sin ser un caballero. Le quedaba muy poco de disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo, y no había permitido que su hermana Annabelle los acompañara aunque ella había insistido mucho. Courfeyrac partió el melocotón y lo compartieron bajo las ramas de los árboles que pasaban sobre sus cabezas lentamente, filtrando los ratos del sol. Cuando acabó su mitad, se chupó los dedos.

–Comer con las manos es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida –comentó, filosófico–. Pero el mundo moderno le ha puesto veto.

–¿O es un placer porque está prohibido?

–Es otra forma de verlo. Pero no, no hay derecho.

–Oír para creer: el hombre moderno se queja de su siglo –dijo Combeferre.

–Pero sin testigos. Si lo cuentas, será tu palabra contra la mía.

–Palabra de abogado.

Courfeyrac se echó a reír.

–Ventaja para el respetable doctor.

Le apenaba que Combeferre tuviera que marcharse. Pero cuando se despidieron, lo que le dijo fue:

–Me alegra que hayas venido.

Se dieron la mano junto a la portezuela de la diligencia que esperaba abierta. A su alrededor, los mozos aseguraban el equipaje y los viajeros se despedían aquí y allá. El postillón hizo chasquear el látigo y se apartaron para que subiera al coche una dama.

–¿Sois tan amable de sostenerlo un instante? –le dijo a Courfeyrac la buena mujer, y antes de que él pudiera inventar alguna excusa le puso en los brazos un horrible gato de cara chata que lo miró con desprecio.

Courfeyrac lo sostuvo como si fuera a explotar, alargando mucho los brazos para mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de su cuerpo mientras Combeferre ayudaba a la dama a subir al coche. A Courfeyrac no le gustaban nada los gatos: eran petulantes y presumidos, se pasaban el día tumbados con indolencia o merodeando por ahí, tramando nada bueno, y tenían esa costumbre tan irritante de frotarse con todo el mundo. Además, lo hacían estornudar. En cuanto la dama estuvo instalada, se lo devolvió inmediatamente y se sacudió los pelos. Combeferre parecía que se divertía con su desgracia, porque lo miró sonriendo.

A Courfeyrac le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero aquellas efusiones no eran bien vistas. Pensó que ya lo haría cuando se volvieran a ver en París, y le dijo:

–¿Estás esperando que te ofrezca la mano?

–Siempre un caballero.

–Es un escalón muy alto.

–Cuídate mucho, Henri.

–Hasta pronto, Étienne.

Y eso fue todo.

Combeferre subió al coche; Courfeyrac montó en su yegua; el postillón volvió a hacer restallar el látigo y la diligencia empezó a girar lentamente sobre el empedrado del patio. Entonces Courfeyrac, que esperaba para volver grupas, no pudo resistir la tentación y trotó hasta el costado del coche, puso una mano en el ventanillo y se inclinó de forma temeraria.

–¡Doctor Combeferre! –llamó sobresaltando al caballero que ocupaba el asiento junto a la ventana. Combeferre se inclinó para verlo. Trataba de dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria, pero la arruinó su sonrisa.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Ese libro tan aburrido sobre estrellas...

–¿Qué?

–¡Arre! –gritó el postillón.

–Apártese, joven, que se va usted a matar –le advirtió el caballero de la ventana.

Courfeyrac sonrió como un tigre.

–Que era muy interesante al final.

El cruce de miradas duró un segundo o menos, y Courfeyrac tuvo que apartarse del coche para que no lo arrastrara cuando ganó velocidad. Refrenó el trote de la enérgica yegua y finalmente la detuvo, y desde donde estaba siguió con la mirada al coche que se alejaba por la carretera.

Era una maravillosa mañana de sábado, brillaba el sol y Courfeyrac no tenía nada que hacer. Se le ocurrió, tan pronto como el coche hubo desaparecido tras la curva del camino, que podría comerse otro melocotón.

•••

Los primeros días desde entonces transcurrieron en la más absoluta normalidad: Courfeyrac se levantaba a la hora que le parecía bien a Marie, desayunaba sin café y acompañaba a su padre al puerto, a sus oficinas, al banco... Casi siempre, André venía también. Iban los tres a comer, o salían a cabalgar. Una tarde llevó a su hermana Annabelle a visitar las boutiques de la ciudad, y ella se compró un vestido adamascado que su madre no le permitió ponerse.

Su hermana Christine, que se había pasado la adolescencia suspirando por Enjolras desde cierto día de la Navidad de 1823 que en su casa se conocía como "el (bochornoso) incidente del estanque", había acabado comprendiendo que todo aquel asunto de la ventana no había sido más que un error de cálculo y que él no iba a regresar de París a lomos de ningún caballo blanco para casarse con ella. A lo mejor, su padre se lo hubiera podido comprar porque en los tiempos modernos, igual que en los antiguos, no hay nada que no esté a la venta y los maridos se compran lo mismo que se compra un poni (comparación incómoda donde las haya) pero monsieur de Courfeyrac, precisamente porque amaba a su hija, ni siquiera lo intentó. Al final, Chistine se había conformado con el hijo mayor del agente de banca de su padre, que la amaba con locura y que era apuesto y joven y rubio y un cretino redomado que estaba a esto de lucir cuernos en vez de sombrero. Se habían casado el año pasado y algunas tardes venían de visita; otras, venía su hermana Georgette acompañada de su marido y de sus hijos. Courfeyrac adoraba a sus tres sobrinos, pero nunca lo dejaban llevárselos a ningún sitio. André regresó a Londres a finales de mes, y ni Raymond ni Catherine, la mayor de los siete, vinieron aquel año a verlos.

Courfeyrac se comió una buena docena de melocotones, visitó dos o tres veces a una actriz amiga suya, y otras cuantas a los amigos de la infancia que aun vivían en Marsella. Se ausentó tres días para entrevistarse en Aix con un grupo de estudiantes que se reunían en un cafetucho cerca de la universidad, y se aseguró de que se mantenían en contacto.

Pero a su regreso a Marsella, descubrió que les pasaba algo raro a las agujas del reloj. Dormía mucho la siesta, había perdido un poco el gusto por la fruta de temporada y por el teatro y se empezó a pasar las tardes debajo del tejo del jardín, leyendo o haciendo que leía alguna novelita de esas que compraba "para su hermana" y contemplando los rayos de sol que colgaban entre las ramas cargadas de brillantes bayas rojas.

»–¡No! –había gritado horrorizado la primera vez que llevó allí a sus amigos, y le tiró a Combeferre el puñado de bayas que había recogido–. No te las puedes comer. ¡Son venenosas! El señor Petit se comió unas cuantas que había en el suelo, y se murió.

»–¿Quién es el señor Petit? –le preguntó Enjolras.

»–Mi poni... –Courfeyrac se sentó en el suelo. Ahora se había acordado y tenía ganas de llorar. El señor Petit Segundo mordía y daba coces.

»–Sólo son venenosas las semillas –les explicó Combeferre–. Si se quitan las semillas, se pueden comer. ¿Veis?

Combeferre les explicó por qué, y por qué los pájaros podían alimentarse de las semillas y los seres humanos y los ponis, no. Combeferre sabía muchas cosas interesantes.

_Las vidas de tres hombres, la vida de un águila._ _Las vidas de tres águilas, la vida de un tejo. _

–Un tejo señalaba el lugar de un enterramiento –les decía.

Y Enjolras y Courfeyrac, masticando puñados de bayas, miraban la tierra bajo sus pies sin espantarse y se preguntaban quien estaría enterrado allí. El árbol era muy, muy viejo. Y las bayas sabían muy bien.

De aquel lugar, Courfeyrac sólo tenía buenos recuerdos. El último era muy dulce y de vez en cuando, lo hacía sonreír. Estaba distraído casi siempre. Y le costaba dormirse por las noches.

Su cama, que había sido enorme, inhóspita y fría, se volvió enorme e inhóspita a secas. Cada vez que se descuidaba, se encontraba pensando en la noche de la tormenta. Ojalá hubiera llovido otra vez, porque el calor que hacía era aplastante.

Combeferre le escribió una vez pero Courfeyrac no encontró entre líneas nada que implicara ni la más remota referencia a aquella noche. Tampoco era como si la esperara tratándose de Combeferre, tan prudente y tan políticamente correcto. Sí le dijo que aguardaba su regreso y que lo abrazaba. Courfeyrac lo abrazó también, y entre líneas hizo un poco más que eso. Había sonreído mientras garabateaba su respuesta, que él mismo llevó al correo.

Enjolras le escribió también. Su carta decía: "república, república, república" y se despedía con un abrazo que era, sin exagerar mucho, lo único no susceptible de ser utilizado contra ellos en un juicio por sedición si la carta la llegan a inspeccionar.

Courfeyrac miraba mucho el calendario.

A tres días de regresar a París, se apoderó de él una exuberante alegría que no lograba contener, y una tarde cogió a su madre del talle y bailó con ella por todo el salón. Ella le dio un beso y le reprochó dulcemente que se alegrara de marcharse. Él lo negó categóricamente pero a una madre no se la engaña así como así. Courfeyrac ya miraba menos el calendario; en vez de eso, miraba el reloj: su reloj de medio cazador pasado de moda.

_La vida de un tejo, la longitud de una era._

Pasó una eternidad.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**1831**

–A esta hora no se abre la puerta –anunció una voz chillona desde una ventana–. Ésta es una casa _decente._ ¡Márchese! Vuelva por la mañana.

Courfeyrac aporreó la puerta con más insistencia. Se había roto el tirador de la campanilla y todavía no lo habían arreglado.

–¡Señora Cordier! Soy yo: Courfeyrac.

No obtuvo respuesta pero un momento después, se abrió un ventanillo y la luz de una lamparita se derramó hacia la calle. Courfeyrac se quitó precipitadamente el sombrero y presentó el salvoconducto que tenía: no se conocía puerta en París que resistiera su sonrisa.

–Señor de Courfeyrac, ¿sabe usted la hora que es?

Pero se desatrancó la puerta y Courfeyrac, que lo sabía porque llevaba todo el día mirando el reloj, se deslizó al interior antes de que se abriera del todo.

–Es "Courfeyrac", querida señora: sin el "de". Buenas noches. Estáis encantadora en enaguas. –Ella dio un respingo y se arropó en el chal pero él ya había pasado de largo–. Por favor, no os molestéis, conozco el camino.

Y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

–Señor de... Señor Courfeyrac, es muy tarde. Haga el favor, no corra. ¡Señor Courfeyrac! – llamó la portera desde el hueco de la escalera–. El doctor Combeferre...

¿Habría alguien que prestara atención cuando Combeferre decía que aun no era doctor?

Courfeyrac dio tres golpes en el número doce con la pintura descascarillada y como a los dos segundos la puerta seguía cerrada, dio otros tres.

–Voy, ya voy...

Courfeyrac sonrió mucho y en cuanto oyó girar la llave arrolló la puerta con su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre Combeferre y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que lo hizo trastabillar hacia el interior del cuarto.

Fue un beso un tanto brusco, que sabría mejor en cuanto el estallido de alegría se templara.

–¡Buenas noches! –le dijo Courfeyrac alegremente. Se le había caído el sombrero y todavía estaba la puerta abierta. Combeferre lo estaba mirando en una especie de conmoción postraumática y no se movía... –¿Te he despertado? Parece que no. ¿Me has...?

...y no respiraba, y estaba muy, _muy_ pálido...

_Oh..._

Courfeyrac palideció también cuando lo vio apretar los labios de aquella forma que...

_Oh, no..._

Giró la cabeza muy despacio, como un animalillo temeroso de llamar la atención de algo que ni se ve ni se oye pero que probablemente esté lleno de colmillos y garras...

Pero sólo era Enjolras, que no lo devoró inmediatamente pero que lo estaba mirando muy serio.

"El doctor Combeferre _está con una visita_", había querido decirle la buena señora Cordier. Tenía que haberla escuchado.

Se apartó de Combeferre, pero sólo cuando Enjolras apartó la mirada sintió Courfeyrac que le volvía la sangre al rostro. Le volvieron también la presencia de ánimo y el talento para la improvisación, y se fue directamente hacia él.

–¡Julien, querido!

Pero él adivinó asombrosamente rápido sus intenciones y lo detuvo en seco con una mirada que podría haberlo clavado a la pared. Era la clase de mirada que normalmente reservaba para Grantaire.

Dios misericordioso, pobre Grantaire...

Courfeyrac dejó caer los brazos. Después frunció un poquito el ceño. ¿Tan malo hubiera sido? ¿De verdad? Recogió su sombrero del suelo y le quitó el polvo imaginario con muchos aires de dignidad ultrajada.

–No te esperábamos hasta la semana próxima –dijo Enjolras.

–Tomé el coche correo de Aix –le explicó Courfeyrac espiando de reojo a Combeferre, que no se había movido de donde Courfeyrac lo había abandonado miserablemente y que se ajustó las gafas por tercera o cuarta vez. Por lo visto, no conseguía que se lo tragara la tierra.

–Me alegro –dijo Enjolras aparentemente ajeno a todo aquello-, porque Blanqui va a ser juzgado mañana.

–¿Asistiremos?

–Desde la sala de audiencias, si podemos. Estará Buonarroti, o eso nos han dicho.

–Oh, bien. Puesto que Babeuf llama...

Enjolras sonrió y de repente, pareció que las sombras se retiraban hacia los extremos del cuarto.

–Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

–¿Pero ya te vas?

–He de ver a Sand y ya se me ha hecho tarde.

–¡Cielos!

Pero Enjolras no añadió nada más. Lo abrazó afectuosamente, le volvió a decir que se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

–Espera, espera, _espeeera_ –le dijo Courfeyrac en tono amenazador, y sujetándolo por un brazo lo hizo girarse hacia él, frunció mucho el ceño y se lanzó sobre su infame nudo de corbata... sobre su infame corbata en general–. ¿Es que nunca te miras al espejo, Julien? Ay, Julien. ¿Qué va a pensar George de nosotros? Nos dejas a todos en mal lugar.

–¿En mal lugar?

–A todos.

–Por favor. Un hombre es algo más que su...

Courfeyrac usó dos dedos para alzarle enérgicamente el mentón y cruzó por delante de su cuello los dos extremos de la corbata.

–¿Que su _qué_? –preguntó sonriendo juguetón. Como si no se supiera de memoria el discurso...

Enjolras suspiró, desistió y lo dejó hacer. Cuando Courfeyrac anunció que había acabado (y cambió de opinión, retocó su obra y volvió a anunciar que había acabado), Enjolras le dio las gracias de forma automática y sin pararse frente al espejo para comprobar el resultado, recogió su levita de un clavo de la pared, se despidió de Combeferre y se marchó. No había salido por la puerta y ya se estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa.

Courfeyrac se esforzó por no mirar a Combeferre mientras los pasos se apagaban escaleras abajo. De todas maneras, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber lo que estaba pensando. Se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Sand? –preguntó como si nada.

Combeferre suspiró y se presionó los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

–Ay, Henri...

–Sólo es Julien –dijo Courfeyrac a la defensiva– No te preocupes tanto.

Combeferre suspiró otra vez. Suspirar era malo para la salud, le decía Courfeyrac siempre, y Combeferre le respondía que eso no tenía ninguna base científica.

Courfeyrac se puso a inspeccionar distraídamente los papeles que cubrían el escritorio. Reconoció en algunos la furiosa caligrafía de Enjolras y en otros, la sobria y recta de Combeferre, pero la única vela estaba sobre una repisa y resultaba difícil leer.

–Así que Sand... –volvió a la carga.

–Conoce a alguien que conoce a Buonarroti.

Courfeyrac levantó una ceja con evidencia.

–¿A esta hora? Interesante, qué interesante...

–Francamente, no creo que...

–Ah, pero déjanos soñar un poco –pidió Courfeyrac desdeñando con un gesto sus "peros"–. Julien y George: él es tan guapo como una mujer y ella se llama como un hombre. Y es inteligente, y fiera, ¡y republicana! Y no me negarás que está encantadora vestida de hombre, con ese gorrito azul... Son tan el uno para el otro que se anularían entre sí. Si no es ella, ya no sé quién. Está el asunto de los niños, claro, pero él siempre podría convencerla para darlos al hospicio. ¿Tenéis sitio?

La expresión de Combeferre se había transmutado en una de horror de lo más enternecedora.

–¿Qué? –rió Courfeyrac encantado–. No pongas esa cara. Sólo frivolizaba...

Por otra parte, seguro que el bueno de Rousseau también tuvo amigos propensos a frivolizar... Se les debió quedar cara de tontos.

Haciéndose en su casa, Courfeyrac se quitó la levita y la colgó donde había estado la de Enjolras. Se había sentido como un gato justo después de que le caiga encima un jarro de agua fría: estupefacto, ultrajado y tan tieso como si lo hubieran disecado, pero se estaba empezando a secar y ahora, sólo le apetecía rodar por alguna superficie plana...

Aunque Combeferre todavía estaba desacostumbradamente serio, le había vuelto el color a las mejillas y cuando Courfeyrac fue junto a él y le envolvió la cintura con los brazos, él lo abrazó dejando que sus cuerpos se encontraran con naturalidad.

–¿Te has enfadado? –le dijo Courfeyrac.

–No –respondió él en un tono cansado que más bien sugería que un poco sí, que ya menos, que... en fin...–. ¿Cuándo me he enfadado yo contigo?

–Recuerdo un par de ocasiones...

En una ocasión, Courfeyrac encontró por la calle a dos amigas suyas. Ellos tenían prisa y por lo menos doscientas buenas razones para no detenerse, pero Courfeyrac se entretuvo en saludarlas, porque era un caballero. Como era un caballero, se despidió de ellas con una historiada reverencia... y se le cayeron del bolsillo interior del abrigo la mitad de las octavillas ilegales que llevaba escondidas, que se desparramaron en el suelo y rodaron por toda la calle. Una de ellas fue a parar directamente a los pies de un policía que pasaba...

Combeferre se enfadó, pero Enjolras se enfadó _más_. Courfeyrac todavía se estaba preguntando cómo podía nadie gritar tanto después de atravesar corriendo medio París...

–Pero deberías tener más cuidado –terminó Combeferre.

–Te lo prometo.

Cuando Courfeyrac le puso una mano en la mejilla, Combeferre sonrió por primera vez.

–Lo sé, tendría que afeitarme –dijo.

–No sé –le respondió él pasando la mano a contrapelo por su fina barba de tres o cuatro días–. Creo que me está empezando a gustar.

Lo besó muy suavemente y él le respondió del mismo modo, cerrando los ojos un instante. A veces, cuando estaban así de cerca, Courfeyrac sentía la caricia etérea de sus pestañas.

–Te he extrañado muchísimo –le confesó sin ningún reparo, probablemente porque sabía que, para eso, sólo había una respuesta posible.

–Y yo... Yo a ti, también.

Courfeyrac sonrió. Ya no tenía prisa por nada. La tierra, cuando él lo miraba, era tan serena...

–Bueno... pues ya estoy aquí.

•••

–Henri.

Courfeyrac sólo reaccionó a aquella voz sumiéndose aun más en la dulce inconsciencia. No se movía, no pensaba, respiraba suavemente, con el corazón en calma. Hacía mucho rato que se había abandonado a ese vago olvido que abre los brazos para sostener a los que caen de golpe del cielo. Ahora todo era oscuridad tras los párpados cerrados, aletargamiento, confianza, silencio ausente de los soñadores y de los exhaustos. Courfeyrac no quería despertar, y casi no se había dormido.

–Henri... –Combeferre le acarició la espalda y Courfeyrac se hundió en su hombro como si estuviera hecho de plumas.

–Tengo sueño.

–Lo sé. Ya lo sé.

No sabía qué hora era. Los relojes estaban a un millón de millas, perdidos entre la ropa, pero la tinta negra que había teñido los cristales se había ido tornando púrpura y gris y azul añil, y de después intensamente roja, dorada y súbita como un fuego de hojarasca. A estas alturas ya era blanca y azul real, y los rayos de luz que entraban a través de los cristales, cortados a cuchillo por los travesaños de la ventana, caían directamente sobre la cama. Hubieran despertado a los dos amigos si hubieran estado dormidos.

Y puede que soñaran entonces; quizá deliraran un poco pero dormir, no dormían.

–Tenemos que irnos –le dijo Combeferre suavemente.

–Sí, sí, vamos corriendo... –murmuró Courfeyrac con la voz pastosa y sin abrir los ojos–. Hay que rescatar al pobre Blanqui... –bostezó– de las crueles garras de la injusticia. ¿Cómo...? Ay, ¿cómo se las arregla para que lo detengan siempre? Y nuestro Bossuet se queja de su mala suerte. Mmpfh... qué frío hace...

Courfeyrac oyó a su amigo reírse y suspiró muy bajito cuando notó que le acariciaba los hombros. Sus manos estaban tibias y el contraste con el frío que empezaba a sentir hizo que un estremecimiento le corriera por la piel.

–No vamos a hacer nada de eso –le dijo él como si hiciera falta.

Courfeyrac sonrió vagamente, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Ah, no? –ronroneó contra su piel.

–No... –le respondió Combeferre con su paciencia de mártir.

–Así que... ¿sólo vamos a hacer un poco de ruido? –Combeferre le había puesto una mano en el rostro y Courfeyrac alzó por fin la mirada para encontrar sus ojos claros, que lo miraban llenos de su sencilla ternura. No había en todo el mundo un lugar mejor en el que estar. Pensó que, si pudiera elegir, se quedaría allí para siempre.

–Siempre te ha gustado hacer ruido –le dijo Combeferre con cierto tinte acusador en la voz que a Courfeyrac lo hizo sonreír.

–También sé estar callado si hace falta –susurró con una mirada que no admitía lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones, y con un movimiento que sólo era perezoso y lánguido en apariencia se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él le devolvió aquel beso sonriendo y le acarició los hombros con sus dos manos, hundido en la almohada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

–Es verdad –susurró.

–Es verdad –repitió Courfeyrac, que se había propuesto tener la última palabra–. Y eso que alguien no me lo ha puesto nada fácil.

¡Oh, sí, ahí estaba! Courfeyrac sonrió como el villano de alguna mala novela de folletín.

–Eres tan adorable... –le dijo acomodándose en su posición de la forma más "incómoda" posible para su amigo, que se tensó un poquito–. ¿Quieres explicarme cómo es posible que te ruborices como un adolescente virgen después de lo que he visto antes?

De lo que había visto, de lo que había sentido, y sudado y amado y sufrido.

Courfeyrac había creído que sería muy rápido aquella vez, que todo acabaría embarazosamente deprisa, tal era su necesidad de él, tanto lo había añorado, lo había deseado tanto... Si por él llega a ser, creía, no hubieran tenido tiempo ni de llegar a la cama; lo hubieran hecho contra la pared, en el suelo, sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa, sólo la justa.

Toda aquella urgencia insensata se había desvanecido como una niebla en el mismo momento en que los ojos claros de Combeferre se posaron en los suyos. Sus manos lo habían despojado de toda prisa.

Pero bajo aquella ternura del amigo y del hermano, bajo la moderación del guía y del filósofo y de la mente inquieta y de la palabra justa, Courfeyrac había vuelto a descubrir aquella noche al hombre que él era. Bajo la ropa, la piel no niega nada. Tampoco quiere.

Cuando había notado sus manos cálidas en su piel desnuda, cuando había sentido su brazo en la base de su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, cuando le besó el cuello desde las clavículas a la línea de la mandíbula, sujetándolo contra sus caderas que le hablaban de duro, de urgente deseo, Courfeyrac había creído que moriría. Y no le importaba mientras fuera en sus brazos, mientras fuera en sus manos, en su boca, entre sus dientes, en sus dedos, en su virilidad hundida en su cuerpo, muy dentro, haciéndolo derramar lágrimas de puro éxtasis.

Él se las había secado con besos. Había algo en su forma de besar que hacía que a Courfeyrac le temblaran las piernas. Pero no importaba, porque sus brazos siempre estaban ahí para sostenerlo. Combeferre lo había tenido de rodillas. Combeferre había acabado con él usando sólo sus dedos, nada más que sus dedos, y Courfeyrac no había podido creer lo que le estaba sintiendo. Combeferre... hacía el amor como si él hubiera inventado aquellas tres palabras. Antes de él no tenían sentido, y después de él ya no había nada.

Courfeyrac hubiera podido gritar de placer, gemir, sollozar, suplicar por más, rogar que aquello no acabara, que acabara enseguida, o no podría resistirlo. Pero no los podían oír, y se había mordido los labios hasta que estuvieron rojos como sangre ardiendo. Cuando no podía resistirlo y gemía, Combeferre lo besaba, o tocaba delicadamente sus labios, y le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, palabras dulces que a Courfeyrac lo hacían sonreír, respirar, callar.

Pero a veces, él tampoco había podido contenerse.

Había sido aun mejor que la primera vez: el rastro de temor de la primera vez, las primeras dudas, se habían desvanecido dejándolos solo a ellos dos en todo lo que eran; todo lo que no eran, hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían encontrado en el otro.

No podía ser más perfecto.

Se lo había dicho a Combeferre, y él había sonreído apartando la mirada, señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Después, Courfeyrac le había dicho:

»–Y la primera vez, lo juro, fue aun mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Fue un poco a traición, porque se lo dijo mordiéndole esa parte del cuello que lo hacía reír y tratar de escaparse.

»–Sí... –había dicho él riendo y tratando de escaparse.

Y _¡plas!: m_ordió el queso malo.

»–Así que... –Courfeyrac había sonreído saboreando el momento: no era nada deportivo– ¿lo habías imaginado?

Cada vez que se acordaba de la mirada de horror culpable de Combeferre y de sus mejillas como manzanas, Courfeyrac se atragantaba tratando de contener la risa. Se había reído tanto en ese momento que sentía que no era justo seguir atormentando a su amigo. No sería deportivo, pero tampoco era cruel... Bueno, no mucho. La verdad es que a los gatos basta con mirarlos para saber que un punto pequeñito de maldad en estado puro sí que tienen. A ver, si no, por qué iban a dedicarse a "jugar con la comida".

–Eres terrible –le dijo Combeferre con toda su alma. Se había sonrojado más, pero lo llevó con mucha dignidad.

–Adulador.

–Se nos hace tarde.

–La puntualidad está sobrevalorada. Es cosa de ingleses.

–Henri...

–¿Hum? –Courfeyrac había hundido el rostro en su cuello y estaba dejando un collar de pequeños besos bajo la línea de su mandíbula. Su amigo parecía que quería protestar, pero lo cierto era que había alzado el rostro un poquito. Cuando intentó volver a hablar, Courfeyrac le mordió y sus palabras, fácilmente predecibles, murieron en sus labios en un jadeo ahogado.

A Courfeyrac, su proximidad le resultaba embriagadora y la solidez de su cuerpo, irresistible. De su pelo y de su piel se desprendía un olor limpio, al jabón muy concentrado que él usaba cuando volvía del hospicio o de la morgue de la universidad, pero aquel aroma se mezclaba con otro muy sutil y que era sólo suyo. Courfeyrac lo había probado con sus labios, lo tenía bajo su propia piel.

También estaba aquel otro olor, muy leve ya porque se les había secado sobre la piel: el del aceite de almendras que Combeferre empleaba para tratar las pequeñas heridas. Courfeyrac recordaba muy bien aquel olor. No creía que ya se le olvidara.

Era tan consciente como él de que no tenían tiempo para aquello, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer si tentar al recto y correcto Combeferre era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida? Por otro lado, él no parecía tan reacio a dejarse convencer; por lo menos, una parte de él había cambiado de opinión a estas alturas, y bajo el desastre de las sábanas, entre sus dos cuerpos, Courfeyrac incrementó el ritmo de sus caricias a algo que ya no era tanto un juego, que era más una promesa con los dedos cruzados tras la espalda, y besó su boca antes de que el primer gemido lograra escapar. Le hubiera gustado oírlo, pero no todo se podía tener.

Tenía a cambio las manos de Combeferre en su cintura, indecisas al parecer, incapaces de decidir si querían detenerlo o seguir la dulce cadencia del involuntario vaivén de sus caderas.

¿Qué eran unos minutos? Si no eran nada. El mundo podía seguir girando sin ellos; que los esperara mientras pecaban un poco más. ¿Sería aquello lujuria todavía, o sería ya avaricia? La primera luz los había encontrado aun enredados, amándose intensamente, y todavía le pedían más a la noche que ya se había ido, que no esperaba por nadie.

Combeferre enredó de pronto una mano en sus rizos, arañándole el cuello cabelludo con las puntas de los dedos. Había cerrado los ojos y sus caderas ya habían tomado el control sobre el resto de su cuerpo, y Courfeyrac sobre ellas con sus dedos de ilusionista, de titiritero, que lo tenían a su merced.

–Será muy rápido, ya verás –le susurró al borde de los labios. Él intentó tocarlo, pero Courfeyrac le apartó la mano–. Tú, déjame a mí, déjame... Si sólo te vieras...

Sonó de pronto un golpe en la puerta y Combeferre se incorporó tan de golpe que Courfeyrac no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y gritó y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con un millar de estrellas estallándole detrás de los ojos.

Se había hecho un silencio de tumba.

Combeferre, sentado en la cama, se aclaró la garganta. Miraba la puerta como si todo el sexto regimiento de dragones estuviera a punto de derribarla a cañonazos.

–¿Sí...?

Pero eso no sería verdaderamente necesario porque estaba la llave puesta... y sin echar... tal y como se había quedado cuando Enjolras se marchó. A ese minúsculo detalle se acababa de reducir todo el universo de Combeferre.

–¿Doctor...?

Oh. La encantadora señora Cordier venía a desearles buenos días. _Qué encanto. _Courfeyrac asesinó la puerta con el rabillo del ojo, cubriéndose la nariz con las dos manos.

–¿Sí, madame? –le dijo Combeferre.

–Lo he oído gritar. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

–Es que me he... ¿Se... le ofrece algo?

–Me pidió usted que lo llamara cuando fueran las ocho. Vengo a decirle que ya son las ocho.

Una hora muy alegre: la de las ejecuciones públicas.

–Ah, sí. Se lo agradezco, madame. Buenos días.

–Buenos días, doctor. ¿Doctor?

–_¿Sí?_

–Estaba preparando café. ¿Quiere que le suba una taza?

–¡No! ...no..., madame, no hace falta que se moleste.

–Oh, no es molestia. Si cambia de opinión, llámeme por la escalera. Lo dejo para que se asee. Buenos días.

En cuanto la oyeron bajar las escaleras, Combeferre se levantó como por obra de algún resorte y cerró con las dos vueltas de llave.

–Oh, por favor, no te preocupes por mí –protestó Courfeyrac apretándose todavía la nariz–. No me duele ni nada. Estoy bien.

Eso le pasaba por haberse burlado de su amigo. Bien empleado le estaba. A estas alturas, ya debería haber aprendido que, pese a lo que le dijeran sus instintos primarios, no estaba hecho para hacer el mal. Cada vez que lo intentaba, alguna forma de justicia divina (en este caso, la forma era la del mamífero bípedo más conocido como señora Cordier) se manifestaba para ponerlo en su sitio.

Combeferre había regresado a la cama y se inclinó sobre él. No es que fuera lo único de lo que no quedaba ni rastro... pero ni rastro quedaba de aquel precioso rubor de mejillas. A su lado, los cadáveres de la morgue que a menudo le hacían compañía hubieran parecido un alegre coro de danza pastoril.

–Déjame ver –le pidió. Courfeyrac obedeció y se miró las manos.

–¿Estoy sangrando?

–No.

–Qué desengaño me acabo de llevar. Al final, resulta que acostarse con otro hombre sí que era doloroso.

–Lo siento muchísimo –le dijo Combeferre apenado.

–Se me va a hinchar –se quejó Courfeyrac en tono muy trágico.

–No se te va a hinchar.

–¿Seguro?

Combeferre le acarició el cabello, apartándoselo hacia atrás sobre la frente. Pese a que a su ceño había regresado aquella arruguita preocupada, se las arregló para regalarle una leve sonrisa que, de algún modo, se llevó parte del frío que había fuera de aquella cama que habían compartido.

–Seguro –susurró, y Courfeyrac le sonrió también. Después frunció un poquito el ceño; acababa de acordarse de una cosa:

–Yo quería café.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**1831**

La sala baja del café Musain olía a mucho a café, a arenques, a pan caliente y al brie del desayuno que habían pedido. No había ni una silla vacía, ni una mesa que no estuviera abarrotada, ni una conversación que no tuviera que mantenerse a gritos. El jaleo era tal que se oía desde la calle.

–¡Por fin alguien que no es un pusilánime! –acababa de declarar Bahorel–. Aparta, pequeño, yo me siento a su lado. –E hizo que Jean Prouvaire le cambiase el sitio para sentarse él junto a Courfeyrac.

Tampoco era como si "no eres un pusilánime" fuera el mejor cumplido que le habían hecho a Courfeyrac, pero él lo aceptó con entusiasmo.

–¡Cómo! ¿Para qué son los amigos? Si mi amigo necesita que alguien lo remate, aquí estoy yo.

Bahorel, todo camaradería, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

–¡Gracias! Pues hoy te convido al desayuno, pero mañana te lo agradeceré como se debe.

Courfeyrac pidió más café. Hubo quien le aconsejó que pidiera más jamón asado, por si era la última vez que podía masticar.

Resultaba que Bahorel tenía la nariz rota (flagrante, sangrante, dolorosamente rota). Joly le había desaconsejado terminantemente que practicara _savate_ o cualquier otra variedad de deporte violento (especialmente la variedad de deporte violento que consistía en hacer la ronda de las tabernas que frecuentaban los jóvenes carlistas luciendo una escarapela tricolor y una sonrisa de tigre), así que hacía por lo menos una semana que nadie accedía a pelear con él.

Pero Courfeyrac, que era todo corazón, no sabía negarle nada a un amigo.

–¿Cómo queréis que me niegue? –decía– Mirad que carita...

Para describir el espectro de colores que se extendía de la nariz a las mejillas de la carita en cuestión sería necesario recurrir a un pintor o a un maestro tintorero. Baste con la palabra "dantesco".

–¿Y cómo te ha sobrevenido esta calamidad, oh, gran Esfinge?

Había que ver la parte beneficiosa de aquel desastre: así, nadie prestó mucha atención a Courfeyrac cuando Marius, nada más verlo, le preguntó:

–¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz?

Courfeyrac había intentado fulminar a Combeferre con la mirada, pero su amigo estaba convenientemente distraído y no funcionó.

Bahorel tenía una historia que contar: una interesante, divertida, exagerada y fanfarrona como casi todas las historias de Bahorel. Sin embargo, se había hecho mucho más popular la teoría de que la autora del estropicio era en realidad su amante: una de las dos o, a lo mejor, las dos reunidas en vengativo conciliábulo.

–Hacéis mal en subestimar a las mujeres –les decía Bossuet–. Yo, antes de conocer a Nina, tenía pelo.

–Musichetta solía ser muy hábil con el alfiler del corpiño –recordaba Joly, en voz baja porque Musichetta estaba presente, sentada en otra mesa en la que se había reunido con varias muchachas que los habían querido acompañar aquel día.

Pero todos lo recordaban; tooodos. Y que el doliente enamorado solía agonizar cada vez que se llevaba un picotazo, creyendo que había cogido el tétanos.

–¿Un alfiler? –se burlaba Bahorel–. Preguntadle a Grantaire por las agujas de zurcir botas de Irma Boissy.

–Laure se enfadó conmigo una vez –comentó Courfeyrac.

–¿Una vez? –rió Bossuet cruzándose de brazos.

–Se enfadó _mucho_ conmigo una vez –concedió el amante escarmentado–, y yo, para que me perdonara, le regalé una cajita de música.

Bahorel y Bossuet sisearon como de dolor. La edad y la experiencia les daban cierta ventaja a la hora de adelantar acontecimientos.

–No lo hagáis –les aconsejó Courfeyrac con gran afectación–. En serio: _nunca._

–Quizá, si las trataseis mejor... –sugirió Jean Prouvaire con la mirada baja.

Y fue inmediatamente abucheado, vilipendiado y casi casi expulsado de la mesa y del nada selecto club del género masculino en general. Combeferre tuvo el valor o la necedad de defenderlo, y también fue condenado al destierro de los traidores. Courfeyrac le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo pero lo cierto era que lo había abandonado a su suerte. También estaba Marius, que los miraba con cierto aire de horror mal disimulado y que no decía nada, cosa que era casi igual de mala, si no peor.

¡Cómo! Pero si ellos eran los más fieles, entregados y devotos amantes y ellas, unas intrigantes hechiceras que de un segundo al siguiente y sin explicación alguna, se convertían en brujas. Uno cometía un inocente desliz que podía cometer cualquiera, las llamaba por error por el nombre de... su hermana... y al momento siguiente tenía una caja de música incrustada en el cráneo. No era justo.

–Pero si tú no tienes hermanas... –le dijo Jean Prouvaire a Bossuet.

–Tengo muchas primas. ¡Silencio!

Bahorel palmeó compasivamente el hombro del joven poeta.

–Vaya, ¡por fin! –dijo alguien.

Los dos regazados a los que esperaban acababan de hacer su aparición en el café. Courfeyrac, encantado de verlos cogidos del brazo, se levantó el primero para recibirlos.

–¡Querida Sand! ¡Qué placer verte! –exclamó acercándose a ellos con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro, y tomó entre sus dos manos la de Enjolras para besársela.

Enjolras se lo permitió sólo porque estaba demasiado confuso como para reaccionar. Le llevó unos segundos entender lo que pasaba pero cuando vio que Sand sonreía y comprendió el sentido de la tonta broma, arrancó su mano de entre las de Courfeyrac desabridamente. Siempre que había jaleo parecía que estaba de mal humor.

–¿Quién falta? –preguntó pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a los demás. Sabía que Feuilly no los acompañaría porque estaba trabajando y porque, de todas maneras, Blanqui le inspiraba poca simpatía.

–Grantaire todavía no ha venido –lo informó Jean Prouvaire.

Enjolras ignoró aquello por obvio e innecesario. Como no parecía faltar nadie, giró sobre los talones y se fue por donde había venido, provocando a su espalda un pequeño temblor de tierra cuando empezaron a chirriar las sillas contra el suelo.

–Qué ingenioso os encuentro esta mañana –comentó Sand cuando Courfeyrac y ella se quedaron solos en medio del revuelo–. Vuestro refinado sentido del humor me cautiva, señor _de Courfeyrac._

Courfeyrac puso cara de dolor al verse atacado por su partícula sin previo aviso pero, como era un caballero, no contraatacó llamándola a ella "baronesa".

–Despejad una duda que me surge –siguió ella. Para castigarlo, ya no lo tuteaba–. ¿En qué me convierte eso a mí? ¿En un hombre, quizá?

Sand, vestida de hombre como cada vez que Courfeyrac la había visto, lucía bajo la levita color verde oscuro un chaleco con flores bordadas que disimulaba a la perfección sus formas femeninas. Aquello era todo un misterio que intrigaba al joven más de lo saludable.

–Señora, juro que jamás vi encuadernación más seductora. Señaladme a la impolítica persona que se atreva a insinuar lo contrario, que yo le arrojaré un guante al rostro por atrevido.

–No lleváis –observó ella cogiéndose de su brazo–. ¿Queréis que os preste?

La mujer más exquisita de París se hacía llamar "George". Courfeyrac la llevó del brazo todo el camino hasta la _Ile de la Cité. _A poca distancia del café se les unió Jean Prouvaire, y ella les habló de los progresos de la novela en la que trabajaba entonces.

Es conveniente señalar que George Sand no era ningún portento de la belleza: tenía un rostro de lo más corriente, facciones un poco alargadas, una pequeña boca muy graciosa pero la nariz, aunque simétrica, tenía cierta curvatura no muy atractiva en la parte alta del puente. A primera vista se la podría considerar una joven de lo más vulgar de no ser porque, a primera vista, uno ya no podía apartar los ojos.

Cuando Courfeyrac se refería a ella con calificativos como "encantadora" o "deliciosa", no estaba siendo un adulador ni tampoco mentía. Sand poseía el encanto del espíritu, ese raro magnetismo imposible de explicar que se ha dado en llamar carisma y que, cuando se da en las mujeres, pone a los hombres de rodillas. Donde ella estaba, vestida de hombre y con el cabello negro recogido bajo el sombrero o la gorra, se respiraba un aire beligerante. Tenía unos ojos marrones brillantes como estrellas; donde los ponía, hacía un agujero. Era una Cleopatra vestida a la polaca.

En aquella época, Sand tenía veintisiete años; Enjolras, veinticuatro y aparentaba a lo sumo veinte. Ella era vulgar; él, tan bien parecido que encarnaba la prueba viviente de la iniquidad universal. Se decía de Sand en los círculos intelectuales y artísticos de París que tenía cierto gusto por los placeres mundanos; Enjolras tenía por inútiles las artes, bostezaba en el teatro, probaba poco el vino y no miraba nada las faldas. Tampoco parecía interesado en los pantalones, lo que de algún modo dejaba a la aguda Sand en tierra de nadie. Tenían una sola cosa en común; una importante: Sand tenía la pluma afilada; Enjolras, la pluma, la lengua y la espada. Pero aquella Cleopatra literaria (y ay del que se atreviera a hacer la comparación en voz alta) había ido a dar con su Augusto.

Con todo, si alguien estuvo cerca de cristianizar la cama de aquel mármol que por madre tenía a la República y por amante a su Paria, esa fue Sand.

Pero sólo _cerca._

En la plaza de _Saint–Michel_ había una muchacha muy flaca que vendía flores a los transeúntes. Jean Prouvaire le compró una a Sand y ella le compró otra a él; ella se adornó el sombrero y él, la solapa, y Sand, vestida de hombre como estaba, le dio a él un casto beso que casi acabó con un viandante escandalizado estrellado en una farola. Musichetta, que iba del brazo de Bossuet, frunció sólo un poquito sus delicadas cejas y a Joly le faltó tiempo para comprarle todo el canasto. Musichetta se prendió una flor en el cabello y les adornó a ellos dos las levitas con flores iguales. Courfeyrac tuvo envidia por verse menos elegante...

Y el resto es historia.

_Les Amis de l´ABC_ hicieron su aparición en el Palacio de Justicia como una primaveral procesión de jóvenes a juego. Al lado de la escarapela tricolor, llevaba cada uno una flor. La de Enjolras, una rosita muy roja que resaltaba como una gota de sangre sobre el paño negro de su levita, se la había prendido Sand mientras desdeñaba sus quejas porque se estaban retrasando. La de Combeferre había sido asunto de Courfeyrac.

»–¿Blanca? –se había quejado él.

»–Es una flor, no una corbata.

Se la prendió en la solapa y Combeferre, cubriéndole brevemente la mano sobre su pecho, lo miró con la serenidad que siempre tenía en la sonrisa, ese algo inexplicable que llegaba al alma y que hacía sentir a quien le miraba que para él, en ese preciso instante, no había nadie más importante en el mundo. Por un momento, el que duraron aquel contacto y aquella mirada, habían estado los dos solos en aquella plaza abarrotada de gente.

El juicio de Blanqui había congregado a miembros de todas las sociedades revolucionarias. Reconocieron a muchos seccionarios de la sociedad _Les Amis du Peuple_, pero también a miembros de la Carbonaria, de la sociedad Francia, del ejército de las Bastillas, de los mutualistas de Angers, de la Cougourde de Aix... Aunque Blanqui era más apreciado entre los burgueses que entre los obreros, también habían acudido algunas asociaciones de proletarios, como la logia de constructores de la calle Granelle-Saint-Honoré. Bahorel, que conocía a muchas de aquellas personas, pronto desapareció entre la gente pero se les volvió a unir más tarde. En la sala de audiencias no hubo sitio para todos, y los que no pudieron entrar se apelotonaron en las galerías y bajo las columnas del exterior.

La sala estaba tan abarrotada que el calor pronto se hizo asfixiante, y los cuarenta y cinco minutos que estuvieron esperando allí de pie sólo contribuyeron a caldear los ánimos que venían ya encendidos. En la última fila de la sala estaba, en efecto, Buonarroti. Mientras esperaban, vieron que un joven al que no conocían le susurraba algo al oído mirando en su dirección. El anciano asintió y el joven, señalando a Enjolras, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Combeferre y Courfeyrac fueron con él.

Cuando los tres regresaron donde los esperaban sus amigos, Buonarroti aun los seguía con la mirada. No habían hablado más de diez minutos pero Enjolras necesitaba aun menos tiempo para impresionar a cualquiera, incluso si se trataba de alguien tan influyente como Filippo Buonarroti. En aquellos diez minutos habían obtenido el compromiso de una reunión futura y un pedazo de papel garabateado dirigido a un armero de calle Faubourg-Poissonière.

El juez acababa de hacer su entrada y dio orden de que compareciera el acusado. Cuando trajeron a Blanqui encadenado de manos, se alzó entre la audiencia tal griterío que el magistrado tuvo que pasarse diez minutos llamando al orden.

El juicio fue muy rápido. Blanqui comparecía ante la _Cour de A´ssises_ acusado de asociación ilícita "con objeto de mudar el orden establecido" y de instigación pública mediante la distribución de propaganda ilegal. Cuando el jurado hubo deliberado y se pronunció la sentencia de seis meses de prisión, se armó tal vocerío que se dejaron de oír las llamadas al orden. Algunos estudiantes saltaron la baranda que separaba a la audiencia del tribunal y el juez ordenó que se los detuviera y que fuera desalojada la sala. Al fondo se habían puesto a cantar La Marsellesa y Blanqui se fue cantando mientras lo sacaban por la puerta de los condenados. A sus veintiséis años, ya había estado en prisión tres veces.

En los disturbios que siguieron se rompió una vidriera de la galería. Los alguaciles blandieron las porras y los estudiantes, los bastones, las sillas y todo lo que encontraron a mano. El "_Aux armes, citoyens" _fue sustituido por el aun más beligerante _"__Ça ira, les aristocrates à la lanterne!_" y al final, tuvo que intervenir la policía, que irrumpió en el patio a pie y a caballo obligando a los estudiantes a dispersarse.

El grupo trató de permanecer unido pero en mitad del tumulto acabaron perdiéndose de vista. Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire se cogieron de la mano para no perderse como habían perdido al resto, pero se soltaron cuando casi los arrolló un caballo que cayó contra los adoquines desmontando a su jinete. Alguien que corría chocó con Courfeyrac y le hizo caer al suelo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien más a quien no conocía le ayudó a levantarse y desapareció.

–¡Prouvaire! –gritó buscando al joven poeta con la mirada, pero su voz se la tragaron el griterío y los horribles relinchos del animal que pugnaba por levantarse resbalando en los adoquines. Creyó distinguir a Bahorel entre la gente que corría y un segundo después, ya no lo veía. Se oyó el primer tiro al aire, se agacharon cien cabezas y un grito colectivo se elevó casi al unísono. Courfeyrac estaba solo y ya era cada hombre por sí mismo.

Corrió.

Cuando llegó sin aliento a la taberna de Corinto, sólo estaban allí Bossuet, Joly y Musichetta, despeinada y encantada, riéndose sin parar. Bahorel llegó con el pañuelo de Jean Prouvaire sobre la nariz sangrando y con Jean Prouvaire a su lado, ileso si no se contaba la baja de su abominable sombrero de tres picos; en conciencia, Courfeyrac no pudo darle el pésame. Combeferre llegó con las gafas rotas en la mano y un par de rasguños en la mejilla donde lo habían cortado los cristales. Grantaire apareció poco después; al no encontrarlos en el café, había ido a buscarlos allí. Marius no llegó; se había ido a casa. Enjolras y Sand aparecieron los últimos; venían cogidos del brazo, y Feuilly se les unió una hora después de que anocheciera.

Grantaire brindó con su tercera botella a la salud de Blanqui "_L´enfermé_", le deseó mejor suerte que al Prometeo de Esquilo y después, para sorpresa de nadie, se puso a coquetear descaradamente con Sand, que estaba enrollando con habilidad un pellizco de tabaco de Moravia en un papelito. Oh, sí, Sand fumaba en público, igual que las actrices y que las alegres muchachas a las que la _"bonne société" _tenía el mal gusto de llamar "de mala nota". Y con qué gracia lo hacía, con qué elegancia aleteaban aquellas pequeñas manos blancas. Rebelde ante cualquier imposición o prohibición, Sand no podía ni sabía resistirse a un capricho. Escogía las compañías que quería, fumaba si quería y si quería, se dejaba ver entrando en una tasca en compañía de muchos hombres. Por si fuera poco aquello, parecía disfrutar enormemente de la compañía de Grantaire y se probó más que capaz de competir con su ampulosa retórica. Lo pasaban tan bien que no estaba muy claro si, con aquello, alguno de los dos se había propuesto despertar los celos de alguien. Por otra parte, los celos de _"alguien" _se probaron inexistentes.

Enjolras se había sentado entre la joven y Combeferre y se dedicaba a hablar con el segundo casi como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor de la mesa. Combeferre estaba algo distraído y a veces Enjolras le tocaba el brazo, y Combeferre negaba con la cabeza y le decía alguna cosa. Desde donde estaba, sentado entre Feuilly y Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac no oía lo que decían pero cuando lo miraba, Combeferre le devolvía la mirada y a veces, la sonrisa.

Para cenar pidieron las famosas carpas a la mantequilla del tío Hucheloup, que desde que el tío Hucheloup había muerto el año pasado se estaban haciendo famosas por razones bien distintas.

Eran casi las once cuando la tía Hucheloup, que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, empezó a quejarse del calor que hacía y desplegó con energía y sin gracia un bonito abanico delicadamente pintado con el paisaje de un estanque, momento en el que cesó toda discusión política. Al hombre con gorro azul de algodón que se acababa de sentar en una de las mesas del centro nunca lo habían visto pero por la cuenta que les traía, recordarían su cara en lo sucesivo.

Poco después se levantó Feuilly. Había llegado el último y fue el primero en marcharse alegando que estaba cansado. Nadie lo ponía en duda: Feuilly se levantaba de madrugada y trabajaba hasta el anochecer, y siempre estaba cansado. Pero aunque podía soportar el cansancio, lo que no podía era permitirse el gasto. Nunca dejaba que nadie le pagara un vaso de vino o la cena, y aquella noche no fue la excepción.

Cuando se hizo tarde y Sand anunció que se retiraba, Enjolras se ofreció para escoltarla hasta su casa. Grantaire los vio marcharse y durante un rato, se dedicó a beber en silencio. Siempre que Enjolras se marchaba se apagaba la luz que había en sus ojos y hasta parecía que su provocativa elocuencia perdía su razón de ser. Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire fueron a sentarse con él y un rato después, los tres se reían juntos del mundo que, para ser honestos, sí que tiene sus ironías a veces.

Pero Enjolras regresó, y como además lo hizo demasiado pronto como para tener nada interesante que contar, no le preguntaron.

Estuvieron allí por lo menos una hora más, llenando con sus voces y con el humo de las pipas la sala baja de Corinto, que iba vaciándose de parroquianos y quedándose a oscuras conforme Matelote y Gibelotte iban recogiendo las mesas vacías y apagando los candiles y las velas. Ya sólo quedaban ellos cuando Combeferre dijo que se marchaba. No es que se lo pudiera culpar por estar cansado... Cuando lo vio recoger su abrigo, Courfeyrac fingió que disimulaba un bostezo y fue a levantarse...

–Yo también me marcho –dijo Enjolras.

Courfeyrac se sentó.

–Que tengáis buenas noches –dijo Combeferre.

–Buenas noches.

–Hasta mañana.

–Cuidaos los dos.

Y los dos se fueron.

Courfeyrac movió maniáticamente el pie por debajo de la mesa, contrariado. Podía haberse marchado con ellos como hacía casi siempre pero, desde que se había mudado a la _Rue de la Verrerie_, su casa quedaba mucho más cerca del barrio de _Saint–Martin _que las de ellos dos, que aun vivían en el _Quartier Latin, _y hubiera sido el primero en despedirse. Decidió que podía esperar... No, decidió que quería. Hacía tiempo que no había visto a sus amigos y realmente le parecía una pena irse tan temprano.

Se fueron temprano.

La tía Hucheloup les dio quince minutos y después, los echó igual que se espanta a los gatos ociosos de la sombra: a escobazos. Pero encontraron otro sitio donde apreciaran su dinero, sus canciones subidas de tono y su mala suerte a las cartas.

Cuando salieron de la última taberna haciendo eses y alguna que otra zeta, era ya de madrugada y a ninguno le quedaba un sueldo en el bolsillo. Por perder, Courfeyrac había perdido hasta la pipa y el sombrero, pero Grantaire se los recuperó al billar y, de propina, se incautó de un bonito ramillete de flores doradas.

»–¿Qué queréis que nos juguemos? Si me habéis desplumado –se había lamentado el realista que acababa de perder la pipa de Courfeyrac sin haberla llegado a encender.

»–¿Vos creéis? A fe mía que ese gabán que lleváis es un trapo de lo más elegante.

»–¿Mi gabán? No, ni hablar, joven. La salud no se la juega uno al billar.

»–El gabán, no –lo había corregido Grantaire, que estaba dando tiza a su taco con una sonrisita de mejillas coloradas.

Jean Prouvaire se iba parando debajo de cada farola para admirar la parte que le había tocado en el reparto del botín de guerra.

Había diez botones: cinco de la pechera, cuatro de los puños y el del cuello, dorados y relucientes, cada uno adornado con el emblema de la flor de lis. Grantaire se había guardado uno para él, y el resto los había repartido en los morros del realista, que ahora lucía un poco menos realista que antes.

–La verdad es que son bien bonitos –consideró Jean Prouvaire soñador.

–Como se te ocurra coserte eso a la ropa... –le advirtió Bahorel, que se estaba oliendo por dónde iban los tiros.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –lo desafió el joven poeta con la imprudencia que provoca el vino.

–¿Quieres saber qué voy a hacer?

Jean Prouvaire levantó mucho el mentón con una sonrisa envalentonada.

–¡Nada! Eso voy a hacer.

–Pues vaya...

–Me sentaré y esperaré a ver qué hace Enjolras –terminó Bahorel.

Jean Prouvaire se quedó mirando el botón que tenía en la mano con aire compungido.

–Bueno... –dijo muy bajito. Y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Uno tras otro, se fueron despidiendo. Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta se fueron camino de la casa que compartían los tres para espanto de la mitad de sus vecinos; se fueron cantando de tal forma que, a dos calles de distancia, todavía se les oía. Bahorel decidió tomar un atajo que casualmente pasaba cerca de la casa de una de sus queridas, y nadie sabía hacia donde se dirigió Grantaire cuando, al pasar cerca de un lúgubre callejón de aspecto poco recomendable, dijo que allí se bajaba.

Quedaron Courfeyrac y Jean Prouvaire para hacer el resto del camino. Courfeyrac iba tarareando la cancioncilla que Musichetta no había parado de cantar, que ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

–Siempre que vuelves de Marsella se te ve alicaído –comentó Jean Prouvaire, que se había cogido del brazo de su amigo en cuanto se quedaron los dos solos–, pero te encuentro muy animado esta vez. ¿Será que te has cansado del sol?

–¿Qué quieres, poeta? Será que soy feliz. Allá vosotros, los románticos, con vuestra romántica melancolía. Creo que ya es otra vez primavera. ¿Y qué se ha hecho de la flor que llevabas?

Jean Prouvaire se miró la solapa con tristeza.

–Se me habrá caído.

–Toma la mía. Pero no la pierdas –Courfeyrac fue a prendérsela en la solapa pero cambió de idea y se la puso en el pelo. Jean Prouvaire se echó a reír.

–Qué borracho estás.

–Dijo el chico de las violetas en el pelo...

–Te ha dado el sol. Te sienta bien...

–...el poeta libertino, el fumador de opio...

Jean Prouvaire bajó tímidamente la mirada y se tocó la flor del pelo.

–¿Tienes una nueva querida? –preguntó curioso.

Courfeyrac se lo pensó.

–No, no es eso...

–Entonces un frac nuevo –sugirió su amigo demostrando lo bien que lo conocía. Courfeyrac se echó a reír de buena gana y, viendo que él se había separado, lo volvió a coger del brazo.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Prouvaire?

–¿Qué? –susurró el joven alzando intrigado la mirada. Courfeyrac se había detenido en mitad de la calle.

–Por aquí no se va a mi casa. Creo que nos hemos perdido.


End file.
